DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA
by kalulu13
Summary: -¿Me amas?- cuestionó con una cara que a la chica se le antojó, mucho más que antes, volver a besar.///-Pequeña, por favor, cásate conmigo-///...///-Si-/// CAP 8 UP!
1. Pequeña gran mansión

Mi segundo fik de esta hermosa pareja.

Aclaraciones: No soy dueña de ningún personaje de SCC, no intento sacar ningun beneficio de esto, mas que sus valiosos reviews que hacen que mi corazón se llene de inspiración. Pasen a leer mi otro fic: LA FLOR IMPERIAL, o algun otro de otro anime, XD, espero les guste, este capitulo esta chiquito porque es algo así como un preludio.

Disfruten la lectura!!

**Dueño de toda tierra**

CAPITULO 1: Pequeña gran mansión.

El elegante hombre bajo por aquellas enormes escaleras que abarcaban la entrada de aquella majestuosa e imponente mansión, era en definitiva irreal, tapizada de blanco de arriba abajo, las arbolaras se aferraban a ella dándole vida y frescura, era sin lugar a dudas la casa de un rey… un futuro rey. Decorada por completo con exquisitas obras de arte, cuadros y figuras de humanos y seres fantásticos, le daba un toque mágico y… lúgubre.

- Ha llegado en hora buena, Lady Sonomi- saludo aquel apuesto hombre, alto de casi dos metros, con una mirada afable y un largo cabello negro azulado atado a una coleta baja, dejando unos echones caer con soltura, usaba unas ligeras gafas ocultando sus misteriosos ojos. Portaba un traje holgado de estilo japonés (kimono).

- Rey Hiragizawa- saludo la mujer al tiempo que hacia una inclinación exagerada, casi tirándose al duelo. El rey no pareció ni sorprendido ni complacido, simplemente seguía con su rostro amable.

- Rey Clow, llámeme así- corrigió él. Sonomi se sintió fuertemente halagada, ¿Cuántos eran capaces de decir que pueden llamar en persona al rey por su nombre? ¿¡Cuántos!? –Después de todo usted ha sido la guardiana de la que espero sea la futura reina-

- Si, si, si, estoy segura su majestad, de que el príncipe encontrará a la doncella de su agrado entre mis niñas-

- Perfecto… ¿Y donde están ellas?-

-¡Ho! Bueno… es que ellas llegarán mañana en la mañana, yo me adelanté ya que deseaba confirmar que usted su majestad realmente pudiese albergar a mis seis niñas…- contestó dudosa, aunque era bien sabido por todos que el gran y poderoso Rey Clow Hiragizawa era un alma cálida y sin maldad, también era conocido su misticismo para actuar y su filosofía de la vida, después de todo… no por nada su familia se había mantenido en el reinado desde el inicio de la generación "pura", gobernando así uno de los tres reinos mundiales, el reino Aoi Tsuki, el más poderoso de los 3, ni siquiera Shiroi Tusuki y Akai Tusuki juntos le eran incomparables en poder…

El rey rió de buena gana, si era cierto que bien conocida era su fortuna, además de sus muchas casas, propiedades y tierras alrededor del mundo, pero esa donde estaban ahora no era conocida, de hecho no le sorprendía la actitud de la dama, de seguro había creído que era una broma, pero él se había asegurado de conseguir ese lugar hace años, construir esa mansión y mantenerse en el anonimato, dado que si quería que su hijo llegase a formar verdaderos vínculos con las personas, estos debían de forjarse lejos de la publicidad y toda la hipocresía.

- Bueno, tal vez ahora pueda cerciorase- ofreció amablemente mientras pensaba en las razones por las cuales tuvo que llegar a ese extremo.

- Si, por supuesto, no se como es que dude, la verdad estoy muy arrepentida- ¡Se salvo! Lo último que podrías desear sería insultar o enfurecer a alguien de la realeza… y literalmente… sería lo último que hicieras…

- En realidad no es para tanto, es solo una casa de verano, a mi hijo le gustan los deportes-

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡El príncipe es admirable!-

- Sólo no lo diga frente a el, tiene un ego, jaja-

La mujer estaba fascinada, su rey era sin duda alguna un hombre maravilloso y respetable, estaba tan feliz de que una de sus protegidas, de que alguna de sus alumnas más destacadas pudiese llegar a ser la nueva reina, ¡eso la haría rica y renombrada!

- Las habitaciones de usted y las doncellas ya están listas, si gusta puede darles el visto bueno-

- No creo que sea necesario, estoy segura de que estarán perfectamente en compañía de tan ilustrísimas presencias-

- Eso espero, además cada habitación ha sido decorada personalmente según la información que nos ha hecho llegar de ellas-

- ¿Cada una tiene su propia habitación?- realmente le sorprendía, ya que conocía casi de memoria las dimensiones de lo que la realeza consideraba una habitación decente.

-Por supuesto, además aquí no hay muchos criados, como le mencioné esta es una casa de verano y entre menos personas sepan de su existencia, mejor, así no nos veremos en la imperiosa necesidad de estar dándole razones a los medios de por que mi hijo necesita de este tiempo de conocimiento antes de su matrimonio-

Y era verdad, los reyes se casaban automáticamente con las jóvenes que sus padres elegían, pero el príncipe siempre se mostró esquivo a formar lazos con desconocidos, además ya había rechazado muchos prospectos de los otros reinos y técnicamente Lady Sonomi y sus niñas de encanto eran una de sus últimas alternativas.

- Claro, claro, bueno, en ese caso creo que me gustaría dar un paseo por las habitaciones, sólo para asegurarme de que cada una tenga lo que necesita, usted sabe su majestad, tres meses es mucho tiempo-

- Por supuesto, sígame-

Así comenzó el paseo por esa pequeña gran mansión, las habitaciones estaban juntas en el mismo pasillo del mismo piso, el segundo, ya que la mansión en sí era de tres pisos, cada habitación estaba frente a otra, la primera estaba tapizada de colores verde claro, enfrente de ella una de color rojo(2), la siguiente a la verde era una de color rosa(3), enfrente de la rosa una de colores celeste cielo(4), al lado de la rosa una de color amarilla(5) y frente a ella y por último una de color pastel casi blanco(6).

- Son hermosas- susurró la mujer.

- Espero que ellas piensen lo mismo-

- Me gustaría adivinar donde piensa su majestad que se hospedará cada una de mis niñas-

- Jaja, pues verá, en realidad yo no he tenido tiempo de aprenderme sus nombres ni nada por el estilo, pero usted puede intentarlo- comentó con su sonrisa.

En circunstancias normales, Sonomi se hubiera enfurecido por el hecho de que ni siquiera se supiera el nombre de las prospectos a reina, pero jamás se podría enervar en contra del rey, además su mirada era de inocencia y sencillamente no se le podía odiar.

- Entonces supongo que la primera es para Chiharu, la segunda para Meiling, la tercera para Sakura, la cuarta para Tomoyo, la quinta para Naoko y la sexta para Rika-

- Me impresiona, no ha dudado ni un segundo, conoce usted muy bien los gustos de sus protegidas-

- Es fácil si se observan los detalles-

- Pues le felicito, ha acertado en todas- dijo de manera alegre y sin mucha importancia.

La mujer lo miró asombrada, debido a sus palabras no solo él había mentido en cuanto a que no sabía los nombres de sus niñas, sino que también estaba segura de que el rey sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, lo más seguro era que el ya tuviera alguna idea de cual de las seis sería la elegida.

- Bueno, creo que ahora la dejo para que pueda instalarse a gusto, cuando llegue a su dormitorio observará que todas sus pertenencias ya se encuentran ahí, si me disculpa debo de atender asuntos de otros invitados-

Y sin más se marcho de ahí hacia el tercer piso, Sonomi estaba en shock… ¡OTROS INVITADOS! ¿COMPETENCIA??

Continuará...

Notas de autora: Tomo todos sus reviews en cuenta... alguien me dice que es history alert?? no se como se escribe realmente, pero esta en la misma lista de la izquiera para dejar reviews... perodonen mi ignorancia... soy muy nueva en esto.

Kizzes!


	2. Flores del Paraíso

**Notas de la autora** (osea yo jeje): Pues, ya saben, ningún personaje de SCC es mío, si lo fuera... o, pero no, XD, esto solo lo hago por diversión y para darles una agradable lectura... por ahí (no dire nombre, xk es alguien a quien kiero muuucho!!) dijo que mejor cambiará la clasificasión, pero es que esta historia la amerita (y yo amerito clases para poder narrar esos hechos... no tengo idea y no me quiero copiar uno, si alguien se ofrece a ayudarme se lo agradeceré eternamente!!), ya no los entretengo, DISFRUTEN!!

**Dueño de toda tierra**

CAPITULO 2: Flores del Paraíso.

- ¿Ni siquiera te haz asomado para verlas?- pregunto el hombre que estaba entrando en la gran oficina del tercer piso.

- Ni siquiera han venido- contesto una voz tras un gran sofá, sin interés y con notable aburrimiento.

- ¿Entonces si te asomaste?- preguntó entusiasmado, quizás su hijo si tenía interés en conocer a esas doncellas. ¡Por Kami! ¡Cuánto deseaba que su hijo sentara cabeza! Rogaba a los cielos que dejase atrás su vida de mujeriego, que dejase de ver a las mujeres como un pasatiempo, y que se diese cuenta de que no podía seguir tratándolas como objetos.

- No, escuché y solo ha venido un carruaje, dudo mucho que siete mujeres cargadas con kilos de ropa pudiesen entrar ahí, sobre todo siendo tan delicadas y preocupadas por su espacio- respondió burlón. Por el breve silencio de su padre supo que había acertado, todo eso era una tontería, las mujeres eran para pasar el rato y ya, eso del amor era una tontería, todas eran unas interesadas, él bien lo sabía…

-Algún día Eriol, te enamorarás y te sentirás tan delicado y preocupado respecto a esa señorita, a la cual ahora posiblemente describirías como molesta- le recrimino su padre, manteniendo su sonrisa afable.

- Sólo me siento así respecto a mi abuela, mi madre y mis hermanas- respondió. Era bien sabido por todos que solo a esas cuatro mujeres respetaba, cinco contando a su difunta abuela.

- Naturalmente, desde que naciste ellas han sido tu familia, pero créeme que las cosas son diferentes cuando se habla de una mujer a la que _quieres hacer que pertenezca_ a tu familia-

- ¿Tenéis conversaciones como estas con mis hermanas?-

-¿Bromeas?, Tu hermana Nakuru a proclamado que no se casará nunca y ahora esta viajando alrededor del mundo buscando marido… quien la entienda… y tu pequeña hermana Ruby esta a punto de ingresar en el colegio más prestigiado del mundo por obra de tu madre, no creo que deba conversar con ellas sobre esto, estoy seguro de que conseguirán un buen hombre y que vivirán bien- esperaba… Ruby era mansa… pero Nakuru… ¿De quien había sacado esa energía y rebeldía?

- ¿Yo soy otra historia no? Después de todo, ellas pueden elegir a quien deseen y esa persona será afortunada, pero con quien yo me case tendrá obligaciones, deberes y sobre todo un titulo y una gran fortuna-

- ¿Y tu punto es?- pregunto el rey con curiosidad.

- El punto- dijo el príncipe saliéndose por la tajante – es que no creo encontrar mujer que se aplique a mis expectativas ni a las del pueblo, eso es todo.- finalizo mirando al suelo – Además ya llegarán mis amigos y no podré atender a tus invitadas padre-

Si, Clow sabía que esa era la razón por la cual su hijo había invitado a sus amigos, pero ya se aseguraría de que ellos no intervinieran en su plan de conseguirle una esposa al futuro rey.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y las jovencitas empezaron a entrar una tras de la otra, rectas y con pasos firmes se alinearon frente al rey y su cuidadora, la cual mantenía la cabeza bien en alto debido a que sus niñas seguían el protocolo de educación, entraron, dieron una gran reverencia y mantuvieron la cabeza gacha puesto que el rey no había informado que levantasen el rostro.

- Bienvenidas, levantaos y olvidarse de hacer reverencias durante su estadía por favor-

Las doncellas levantaron sus miradas absortas, el rey las miraba de forma amable y dulce, una mirada que con o sin dinero solo le podía pertenecer a alguien de incalculable corazón.

Clow estaba satisfecho con lo que observaba, las seis eran sin duda divinas, con sus trajecitos de colegialas y sus boinas a juego, todas muñequitas dignas de un aparador, flores en medio del desierto o en plena tempestad. Con una sola mirada pudo constatar para su sorpresa y satisfacción que las seis damitas eran de diferentes reinos, una mirada bastó… cuatro del reino de la Luna Blanca, una del reino de la Luna Roja y otra de su reino, el reino de la Luna Azul.

- Su majestad, es usted tan amable- comentó Sonomi.

Las presentaciones se hicieron y a cada una se le mostró su alcoba, todas estaban deslumbradas ante sus dormitorios, pero el motivo de su visita no estaba presente.

- Mi hijo ha salido y llegará hoy en la tarde, así que sois libres de hacer lo que se les venga en gana-

Las seis jovencitas lo miraron con curiosidad, el rey entendió que ellas no estaban acostumbradas a esa libertad o que muy posiblemente si a alguna se le ocurría hacer algo su nodriza la pondría en su lugar.

- Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no dan un paseo por la mansión o sus alrededores?-

Todas miraron a Lady Sonomi quien asintió levemente, Clow supo que ellas no se animarían teniéndolo presente, ya que sería una falta de respeto dejarlo, por lo que él decidió salir de ahí, las mujeres hicieron reverencia a su partida y salieron de exploración en dos grupos mientras su nodriza se encargaba de que los criados pusieran las cosas de sus niñas en sus respectivos lugares.

- Es muy grande…- comentó una castañita de cabello corto y de enormes ojos verdes.

- Es la casa de un rey, ni siquiera es conocida, la verdad es que es casi "humilde" a comparación- mencionó irónicamente la joven que sostenía una sombrilla con elegancia, la joven era de de ojos amatistas, entre azules y morados, con un cabello color ébano recogido en una gran cebolla bajo su nuca.

La castaña rió con gracia armoniosa, mientras la amatista la observaba, ellas paseaban por el jardín trasero mientras las otras cuatro habían decidido observar el interior de la mansión.

- Tienes razón Tomoyo, me sorprende que nadie sepa de verdad ¿A ti no? ¿Tomoyo?-

Pero la amatista estaba observando a otra dirección, mientras Sakura observaba la residencia, su compañera observaba los rosales.

- Es un desperdicio que las personas no puedan admirar un jardín tan hermoso…- susurró.

Sakura miro a su amiga Tomoyo, era cierto lo que decía, ese jardín era muy bello, Tomoyo tenía esa debilidad por las flores. Estaban admirando el paisaje hasta que oyeron claramente que su nodriza las llamaba, no entendieron lo que les gritaba, solo el hecho de que movía sus mano en dirección a la entrada, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber por que el alboroto… ¡había llegado el príncipe!

Eriol estaba de pie frente a la chimenea sin fuego, observando el gran cuadro arriba de ella, su padre y madre, recién casados, era un cuadro hermoso. Clow estaba sentado en un gran sofá mientras esperaban a las señoritas, pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Sonomi y sus niñas tras de ella, curiosamente igual que cuando llegaron en la mañana.

- Sus majestades- saludo la mujer y todas volvieron a hacer reverencia.

- Me gustaría que iniciaran con las presentaciones hacia mi hijo-

Al momento en que dio esa orden, miró a su hijo quien después de saberse observado dio un ligero suspiro y encaro a aquellas que su padre llamaba flores del paraíso, un tonto nombre que le dio al grupito de seis niñas.

- Por supuesto, inicien- ordeno la nodriza, vigilando que antes hicieran la reverencia, el saludo y siguieran el protocolo.

- Mi nombre es Meiling Faa su excelencia, soy buena en deportes y una excelente compañera. Debo felicitarlo por tan hermosa casa y por su buen gusto, me honra estar frente a usted- dijo la primera joven, alta y de dos coletas a sus costados, con unos ojos rojizos, similares a los de su hermana Nakuru, Eriol notó que en cierta forma eran parecidas, sólo que esta joven se veía más… insistente.

- Mi nombre es Rika Sasaki su majestad, me gusta la cocina y el estudio, yo… quisiera agradecerle por habernos invitado a su mansión- esta chica era de cabello corto y ojos castaños fuertes, se veía tímida, nada sorprendente.

- Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto su majestad, también soy muy buena en deportes pero no se me da mucho la cocina jeje, yo también le agradezco su hospedaje- otra castaña pero con ojos verdes, se veía alegre y algo distraída, de repente experimento un dejavú… le recordaba a alguien…

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Naoko Yanagisawa, soy una excelente estudiante y me gusta la lectura, quiero reconocerle su gusto en literatura- otra castaña de cabello corto, solo que ella usaba lentes, en su opinión era una joven estudiosa, pero solo podía decir de ella eso…

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Chiharu Mihara, soy buena cocinera y también excelente compañera, me gusta la cocina, leer y los deportes, y quisiera decirle que me alegra mucho conocerlo- otra castaña pero con trenzas a los costados, al parecer las cuatro castañas eran de cabello corto. Y que coincidencia… casualmente todas dijeron deportes o lectura, sus pasatiempos, o si no la cocina, sabiendo que el era de buen paladar… pero que novedad…

- Un placer príncipe, me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji y me gusta el arte- … ¿eso era todo?... aparentemente sí, esta chica tenía su cabello recogido en una cebolla y dos mechones largos al frente, muy largos con rizos en las puntas, sus ojos eran misteriosos, de un color que no supo descifrar, su mirada era vacía, como si no quisiese estar ahí y ni siquiera quisiera hablarle, Eriol estaba casi seguro de que en realidad no lo miraba…

En definitiva eran flores, todas de diferente color y aroma, unas con espinas y otras con hojas, de diferentes huertos y cuidados…

¿Y él?, bueno, el príncipe Eriol Hiragizawa no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, era alto de un metro ochenta, de cuerpo atlético, cabellera negra azulada y un peinado formal y elegante a la vez rebelde y juvenil, de ojos azul mar cristalino, sencillamente hermoso. Además, por legado de su familia, tenía esa mirada enigmática que sumada a su imperceptible sonrisa, destrozaba corazones…

- Es un honor tenerlas de invitadas, señorita Sonomi sus alumnas son hermosas, igual que su maestra- comentó cortés.

La nodriza se sonrojo ante el comentario del príncipe, aunque bien sabía que lo hacía por educación ya que él no estaba entusiasmado por conocer a sus niñas, bien lo había dejado en claro ayer a su padre… cosa que ella escuchó por casualidad, no es que hubiera espiado, claro que no, ella jamás haría eso…

- Deben conocerse mejor, Lady Sonomi, ¿Qué le parece si nos retiramos junto con algunas de sus protegidas para que el resto se conozca?- preguntó el rey, aunque previamente lo había hablado con la mujer para que su plan diese marcha.

- Por su puesto, Meiling y Rika, ustedes le harán compañía al príncipe, en una hora y media vendré por ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?- ambas chicas asintieron – Las demás síganme, después seguirán ustedes, con su permiso su majestad-

Después de que Eriol diera el consentimiento, salieron los seis y lo dejaron con esas dos jovencitas, una se veía muy entusiasmada, desprendiendo altura y seguridad, y la otra muy tímida y hasta algo temerosa, no hacía falta hacer hipótesis, su padre quería que compartiera con las doncellas y esto era algo así como citas rápidas, una hora y media para tratar a dos y luego otro par y así… sabía cual era el plan del rey, que de entre las seis sacara a una… ¿una hora y media? Ja, podría ahorrarse el tiempo y decirles a todas: No.

En otra sala estaban las cuatro jovencitas frente a su protectora, ya que el rey había ido a su oficina a atender unos asuntos…

- ¿Qué forma es esa de dirigirte al príncipe Tomoyo?- cuestionó la mujer enojada, la esmeralda miro a su amiga con compasión mientras las otras dos se desentendían del problema.

- Lo llamé príncipe, justo como usted me dijo- se defendió ella.

- No te hagas la lista, sabes que esta es una gran oportunidad, si sientes que no tienes oportunidad esa no es escusa para que se la quites a tus compañeras, el error de una es el error de todas, aquí nadie está salvo de nada, no hasta que el príncipe se decida por alguna, en todo caso más te vale que en estos momentos Meiling y Rika no estén pagando tu falta- le regaño crudamente.

Tomoyo se sintió mal por momentos, era cierto que a ella no le interesaba, pero ese no era motivo para quitarle el sueño a nadie, ¿Qué chica no soñaba con ser reina?, pero de entre las que estaban ahí… mmm… Meiling era envidiosa, lo único que quería era lucirse y esa no podría ser la actitud de una reina digna, Rika… la dulce y tímida Rika, ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más, así que sabía que ella no deseaba al príncipe, Chiharu… agresiva y temperamental, si por ella fuera se reviviría la orca… osease mejor no, Naoko… tal vez llegase a enamorarse del príncipe, siempre y cuando él estuviera encuadernado y se fuesen a vivir a una biblioteca… y por último Sakura, ella sí que merecía ser una reina, seria amable y comprensiva, aunque no vio alguna clase de brillo en sus ojos durante la presentación, se conocían desde pequeñas y casi podría jurar que ella era de las que al ver al ser amado se le iluminaba la mirada, pero bueno, quizás era obra de tiempo… estaba decidido, si había una oportunidad de que Sakura fuese la elegida ella no se interpondría, actuaría como la perfecta muñequita y se tragaría su orgullo, por su amiga…

- Lo siento Lady Sonomi, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, no la pondré en vergüenza-

La mujer sonrío satisfecha, sin saber que Tomoyo no lo hacía por ella. Después de eso todo fue silencio.

Una hora y cuarto después.

- Sakura, Naoko, ustedes siguen, recuerden su enseñanza, esta es la oportunidad de sus vidas, les advierto no hablen mal de las demás- ordenó Sonomi al momento que se llevaba a las chicas.

- Un poco tarde para esa advertencia…- susurró Tomoyo. Lo más seguro es que Meiling ya haya ensuciado a cada una, aunque tal vez Rika la haya detenido, quien sabe.

Al regreso Sonomi tenía tras de si a Rika y Meiling, la primera se veía normal y la segunda tenía la cabeza bien en alto.

Otra media hora después la nodriza salio seguida de Tomoyo y Chiharu, fueron hasta la sala, al entrar lo que observaron era a las dos jovencitas sentadas frente al príncipe, en medio había una hermosa mesita de madera donde descansaban tres tazas.

- Bueno, me llevo a estas dos señoritas pero no lo dejo solo su majestad- sonrío Sonomi al tiempo que les indicaba a sus alumnas que salieran y a las otras que entraran, Eriol se levanto y ellas tomaron lugar.

- ¿Gustan una taza de té?- pregunto el joven cortésmente.

- Si, me encantaría, el té es muy refinado y para gente sensible- dijo solemnemente Chiharu, Tomoyo la miró como si fuese bicho raro, lo mas seguro era que su protectora le haya indicado a Chiharu que se mostrara como una niña débil y sensible, ya que esos no eran sus puntos fuertes, ella era explosiva y energética, pero claro, ahora estaban frente a un perfecto príncipe que buscaba una perfecta princesa.

Lo que hiciera Chiharu o no a ella no le interesaba, en realidad estaba esperando a saber que opinión se había hecho el futuro rey acerca de su amiga, y de que mentiras o artimañas había usado Meiling para ensuciar el nombre de Sakura, si, por el bien de su amiga ella sería celestina.

- Muy bien, ¿Y usted?- le preguntó el zafiro a la amatista, ya que esta parecía en otro mundo, tenerla tan cerca era casi embriagante, como si no pudiese dejar de mirarla.

La amatista salio del trance de su plan, miro al príncipe y trato de recordar lo que le había dicho, menos mal que Tomoyo era una perfecta actriz, negó el ofrecimiento y esperó el momento para preguntar…

- No gracias… así estoy bien…-

Coninuara...

* * *

Notas de la autora: Uuuy, pues es un trama muy diferente al de LA FLOR IMPERIAL, pero pues es que aún no tengo un estilo de narración definido (no que yo sepa… XD) así que espero que igual les guste!! Meiling es una super personaje, pero en esta historia así se necesitaba su personalidad… como la conocimos en un principio, altanera, y no como descubrimos que era después… completamente dulce! (en mi otro fik se muestra más su verdadera personalidad…)

DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA CAPI 1

AGRADECIMIENTOS (REVIEWS): Primero que nada ¡Domo Arigato!, sus reviews me han conmocionado y me impulsan a escribir más y mejor para ustedes! Aunque me tiemblen las manos seguiré escribiendo! Sus comentarios, felicitaciones y sugerencias son hermosos, valen mucho para mí! (7 revi-galitos preciosos, los quiero mucho!!) Aunque no lo crean, SIETE es un número muy grandototote, eso lo sabemos ustedes and me.

Camus Shesard: Me alegra tanto que te hayan gustado ambas historias! Y sí es un lastima… además creo que Clow es un personaje que debe ir incluido, no pude resistirme a utilizarlo en este fic, es tan misterioso! Gracias de nuevo!

Kamille - newtype: Leíste ambas historias! Me hace very happy! La intriga le da un sabor lindo no? Gracias nuevamente!

Estelanna: Amiga mía!! T-T, tus reviews me llegan al alma, sabiendo que una persona tan especial esta esperando que la historia continúe, te prometo esforzarme! No puedo creer que hayas traducido tan rápido los nombres de los reinos (a mi no se me da el japonés jeje U), pero que bueno que observaste ese detalle, será fundamental en el transcurso de la historia! Y sí… habrá triangulo amoroso!!, triángulos, rectángulos, pentágonos, jajaja, MUCHO ROMANCE!

LadyTomoyo: Quise incluir a Clow, no sólo porque es adorable, sino porque necesitaba un rey y quien mejor que él! Gracias por tu comentario!

Arisa-ClampFan: Gracias!! No es secreto que soy novata jeje, pero si notas diferencias entre mis ficks es que algunos son de ideas de cuando estaba mas chiki… osea cuando tenía 18 jaja, seguiré publicando!!

angeldark2805: A quien no le gusta Clow? Jaja, podría decirse que la personalidad de Sonomi es algo… complicda, ya te habrás dado cuenta jeje.

LyS Cosmo: Si mi general! Estoy a disposición de ustedes, lo pidenlo tienen!!

Nuevamente… DOMO ARIGATO!!, también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas (TT, me hace tan feliz!) y también a aquellos que han puesto a esta novata como una de sus autoras favoritas (TT, eso me hace aún más feliz!!) Igual gracias a todos los que la leen aunque no dejen review jeje.

SAYO! (entren arribita donde dice kalulu13 jeje, para ver mis otras historias )


	3. Orgullo y Prejuicio

**N/A:** Ya saben, ningún personaje es mío , si lo fueran... a mis sueños guajiros...

**Advertencia: **Recuerden que esta historia esta pensada para en rango M, así que con anterioridad les diré cuando se cambiará de posición, por si hay mentes jóvenes que NO deben leer esto… (y si hay mentes grandes que lo leen… ayúdenme a escribir esa parte XD)

**DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA**

CAPITULO 3: Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Nada, no había conseguido nada de información durante su "cita" con el princesito, todo por que Chiharu se la había pasado hablando de lo delicada y femenina que era, además de que también tuvo ella misma que interceder en algunos comentarios impropios del hijo del rey quien estuvo a punto de hacer explotar a la joven castaña, en realidad Tomoyo quería que su compañera le diera unos cuantos golpes a ese arrogante, pero no frente a ella…

Arrogante, esa era la palabra que lo describiría, el no hizo más que hablar de lo mucho que poseía y de que casi les tiro en cara a ellas que eran inferiores, menudos modales de príncipe…

Mientras él no tenía idea de por que había actuado así, de repente sintió que la chica de misteriosos ojos y desinteresada no le estaba dando la atención que merecía, aunque técnicamente ella si estaba poniendo atención, pero sólo cuando se hablaba de sus otras "citas", era como si… como si a ella no le interesará el, jaja, patético intento, si lo que ella quería era así llamar su atención, no lo lograría, por eso trato de hacer que apareciera su verdadero rostro hablándole de sus muchos privilegios y pertenencias de forma que pudiese ver que al fin y al cabo su rostro cambiaría y mostraría interés, como toda mujer interesada… pero ella seguía igual, se dio cuenta de que con eso no conseguiría que ella lo mirase, pero ya no se podía callar… de repente se sintió… menos.

Después de haber terminado con esas sesiones, decidió que lo mejor era reflexionar sobre su actitud y comportamiento, aquel que siempre se mostraba tranquilo y desinteresado, ahora solo quería estar solo y buscar una tranquilidad que justo ahora sabía no tenía.

- ¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó su padre al ver a su hijo entrar en su despacho… si es que se le podía llamar así a ese enorme cuarto digno de un rey.

-¿He?- ¿Cómo es que había llegado con su padre? Aparentemente camino hasta ahí sin darse cuanta, cosa que le extraño ya que el siempre tenía los pies en la tierra – Bien, supongo-

- ¿Alguna en especial?- Su hijo se mostraba distraído, y si bien no se hacía muchas esperanzas, deseó que fuese por que las niñas hubiesen llamado a su curiosidad.

"Si, si hay una en especial padre, una misteriosa joven de hermosos ojos, voz melodiosa, actitud calmada y penetrante mirada, sólo que no le intereso" – No, ninguna- Ni él ni su padre se creyeron esa…

- Ya veo- le contestó a Eriol mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba, era claro que mínimo una le interesaba, pero por alguna razón no lo aceptaba, quizás era orgullo por no querer darle la razón de que le encontraría esposa, ya que no había otro motivo.

Ja, ¿Qué otro motivo podría ser?

- Mañana espero que las lleves a conocer los alrededores, en sus límites claro está-

- ¿Pretendes que me vaya de paseo con las seis?- cuestiono burlón, ya que su padre y el sabían perfectamente que a la primera oportunidad Eriol se escabulliría y muy probablemente dejaría a las jovencitas solas, como siempre lo hace con las damas con quien no quiere estar, entiéndanse todas…

- A menos de que quieras ir sólo con una-

- Mmm…- hizo un gesto de disgusto – Atente a las consecuencias…-

Y sin más se fue, Clow tenía una risilla nerviosa, en el peor de los casos, mandaría a un equipo de búsqueda y rescate por esas niñas…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Tomoyo, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-

- Nada especial, pero cuéntame Sakura ¿Cómo te fue a ti? ¿Te ha agradado el príncipe?- Sí, ahora la joven amatista estaba más que convencida de que el pueblo necesitaba a una buena reina, ya que el futuro rey era un déspota, pero también estaba una gran duda de por medio ¿Sakura sería feliz con un hombre así?

- Me parece alguien agradable, en cierta forma estar con él es estar contigo jeje-

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Desde cuando soy tan horrible persona?..." pensó Tomoyo – Cada quien…- murmuró despacio, pero su amiga la escucho ya que puso cara de no entender, la amatista decidió que era mejor no entrar en ese tema – Nada, olvídalo, entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a luchar por él?- todo dependía de esa respuesta ¡todo!.

- Aunque el príncipe Eriol es sin duda el mejor partido que pueda imaginar… no sentí con él lo que había sentido con… ya sabes, dudo mucho que el sea la persona que yo más quiero- murmuró cabizbaja la castaña.

- Tal vez si le das tiempo…- aunque sabía que de nada serviría decirle eso, hasta ella había notado que no había esa conexión, definitivamente Sakura era de aquellas soñadoras que se enamoraban a primera vista.

Y el caso no se dio.

- Pero si son Sakura y Tomoyo – pronunció una voz altanera en la puerta fuera del cuarto de la castaña, lugar donde estaban las amigas - No me digan que están hablando de sus posibilidades con el príncipe ¿o sí? – "Bruja" pensaron las chicas sentadas – Por que déjenme decirles que no las tienen, yo ganaré y seré reina ¿Entendieron?- hizo un desprecio con la cabeza y se alejo de la entrada.

- Meiling a veces es cruel-

- Déjala Saku, aquí la única que se merece ser reina eres tú -

- Eso no es cierto, todas aquí tenemos la misma oportunidad, pero… tú también deberías de esforzarte-

- Sabes bien lo que opino sobre esto y no cambiaré de opinión- sentenció la amatista mientras cruzaba los brazos en forma decidida, cosa que hizo reír a la castaña.

- Vale, vale, ¿entonces porqué aceptaste venir?-

- ¿Bromeas? Tres meses fuera del instituto, en una mansión y sin maestros, jaja, el sacrificio lo vale-

Las jóvenes rieron con ganas y empezaron una pelea de almohadas, la cual suspendieron cuando una almohada salió volando hacia la puerta que estaba abierta y golpeó a Naoko quien iba leyendo un libro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No las volvió a ver en toda la tarde, a ninguna de ellas, según Lady Sonomi las niñas estaban arreglando sus pertenencias para sentirse a gusto, mas de lo que ya estaban, en sus habitaciones, y aunque Eriol fingió preguntarlo por cortesía y sin ningún interés, pudo observar claramente el brillo en los ojos de la nodriza, seguro de pura esperanza.

Pero ahí estaba, en medio de la biblioteca en ese enorme sofá color vino, pensando.

"Si se van ahora… es lo mejor" pensó. Le había estado dando vueltas al asunto, y si la única jovencita que "casi" le pico la curiosidad no sentía algo por él, entonces no había necesidad de que le robaran el aire…

Si ella se iba pronto, la olvidaría como a todas las demás, seguro. Lo hacía porque simplemente no tenía deseos de estar rodeado de caprichosas damitas, el hecho de que ella lo haya ignorado no tenía nada que ver, nada de nada, como si su ego se fuese a afectar o como si no encontrase a otra mujer, ambas cosas imposibles, les hacia un favor, ellas perdían su tiempo ahí, él no les haría caso, claro era eso, seguro…

¿Y por qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo?

Esa misma noche se irían. No había duda.

El príncipe subió hasta su cuarto, grande y hermoso, todo cubierto de un azul profundo y delineados plateados, cubierto por una alfombra negra y en el techo un hermoso pintado del sol y la luna, incluía una sala con mesa, su propia chimenea y como toda habitación, su propio balcón.

Se dirigió hasta uno de los sillones, en el centro de este había una bola de pelos negra.

- Spinel, Spinel, despierta- susurraba mientras movía al gato que empezaba a maullar y estirarse.

- Esta noche tienes una misión- murmuro con tinte de maldad…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La hora de la cena se dio sin ningún contratiempo, en la cabecera estaba por supuesto el rey Clow, a su derecha su hijo y a su izquierda, con aires de grandeza, Lady Sonomi. Las jovencitas se sentaron según su nodriza, Meiling al lado del príncipe, a ella le seguían Sakura y Chiharu, al lado de Sonomi estaban Rika, después Naoko y al final Tomoyo.

Eriol no sabía si bendecir o maldecir su suerte. Ella era la más alejada de él. Comía sin ninguna preocupación y participaba muy de vez en cuando en la plática, siempre con su porte elegante. Él quería hablarle, molestarla más bien, al fin y al cabo mañana ya no estarían, sentía esa necesidad de llamar su atención, incluso desvergonzadamente le dio dos cumplidos a la chica que estaba a su lado, la cual por cierto se veía encantada y demasiado empalagosa, pero ella no lo miraba a él, más bien observaba a alguien más… a esa otra chica…

¡No podía dejar de mirarla! ¿Por qué ella miraba así a la otra joven? ¿Serían celos?

"Ahí va el futuro del pueblo… un rey déspota y una reina desquiciada…" pensaba Tomoyo mientras veía que Meiling le lanzaba miraditas al príncipe, aunque en realidad le preocupaba que esto lo hiciera ¡justo al lado de Sakura!

- Me disculpan, debo procurar unas cosas, Lady Sonomi, si gusta acompañarme para dejar así a los jóvenes-

- ¡Por supuesto rey Clow! Lo que usted pida-

Así salieron ambos dejando a los siete adentro. Esta era una única oportunidad.

- ¿Pasa algo, señorita Daidouji? – preguntó Eriol con toda la intención.

Tomoyo nada tonta percibió el tono burlón, aunque muy ligero, en su voz – Absolutamente nada, solo observaba el hermoso vestido que luce esta noche mi compañera Sakura, ¿no lo cree así también usted su majestad?-

La aludida casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo ¿Qué tramaba su amiga?

Meiling miró con ojos asesinos a la amatista, a ella la había llamado sólo señorita, igual que al resto durante las conversaciones de la cena, pero a ella, a Tomoyo, la llamó por su apellido…

- En efecto- contestó Eriol con algo de acidez, esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba, esa mujer tenía una lengua muy larga, había notado el tono despreocupado con el que se lo decía, como sí fuese lo más lógico.

- Yo, he, gracias- dijo Sakura al momento de colorearse, y no por el cumplido, sino por las miradas casi retadoras entre el príncipe y su mejor amiga.

- Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés pero ya es hora de que nos retiremos, ¿No es así Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo mientras miraba fijamente a la castaña, está apenas y asintió con la cabeza. Apenas la amatista corrió su silla para levantarse, Eriol ya estaba de pie como todo caballero para despedirlas, una leve inclinación y las jóvenes salieron, con un par de ojos azules los cuales no les perdían de vista.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya era de noche y el plan de sacar a las "intrusas" empezaba… Un trueno resonó en la mansión, haciendo que una castañita saliera de su cuarto con un muñeco de felpa amarillo fuertemente sujetado a su pecho, se colocó justo enfrente de la puerta suya y toco levemente.

- Tomoyo, ábreme- susurró quedamente.

- Sakura, creí que estarías dormida antes de que empezara la tormenta-

- Perdón, pero es que… tengo miedo- susurró mientas asfixiaba al peluche, un leoncito.

Tomoyo la dejó entrar, Sakura fue hasta la cama, salto sobre ella y se acurrucó en una esquina, eso era ya muy normal, cada vez que algo malo sucedía o que tenía miedo, la castaña pasaba la noche con su amiga, quien ya estaba predispuesta a esa rutina.

- ¿Qué libro lees ahora?- preguntó Sakura, ya que sabía que la amatista leía siempre antes de dormir, ésta se encontraba en una pequeña mecedora entre la cama y la puerta del balcón.

- Orgullo y prejuicio, nuestro querido príncipe tiene mucho de Darcy en sus primeros capítulos – dijo en tono burlón, Sakura rió por lo bajo, ya era la tercera vez que Tomoyo leía ese libro y si bien sabía ella era que al principio Darcy no era de su total agrado.

- Prejuiciosa- susurró de forma dulce Sakura antes de quedarse dormida, aunque Tomoyo no la escuchó.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba listo, tenía a Spinel escondido en una bolsa para así poder bajar rápidamente al segundo piso… desde su balcón…

No era nada del otro mundo, entraba a la habitación, dejaba a Spinel adentro, Spinel descubría a una chica ahí y atacaría a diestra y siniestra, jaja, Spinel era un renegado, odiaba a las mujeres, a absolutamente todas, gracias a que el segundo día que pasó con su familia tuvo la desgracia de conocer a Nakuru, quien prácticamente desato la guerra con el pobre e indefenso gatito, que simplemente le araño el rostro, nada más…

Desde ese día el ataca a cualquier mujer, sin importar nada. Un minuto con Spinel y esa niña, sea quien sea, saldrá corriendo y gritando, alterando a las demás, dándole así a Eriol la excusa perfecta de decirle a su padre que jamás se casaría con una gritona sin clase.

El plan era perfecto, sin fallas.

Bajo de su balcón hasta el que estaba justo debajo de él, haber practicado en montañas durante tantos años era favorable. ¿Qué podría hacer un montón de diecisiete añeras contra un hombre de 23? Ja, nada.

Estaba frente a la puerta de uno de los balcones del segundo piso, no veía nada porque las cortinas obstaculizaban la vista, se giro para sacar a Spinel de su bolsa, cuando lo logró se volteó para abrir la puerta, pero se quedó en shock al ver a una joven frente a el a través del cristal, ella usaba una bata de mangas largas, era blanca y casi transparente, ambos se veían justo a los ojos…

CONTINUARÁ….

**Notas de la autora**: Muajaja, ¿Qué pasará ?Uuuy, pues es un trama muy diferente al de LA FLOR IMPERIAL, pero pues es que aún no tengo un estilo de narración definido (no que yo sepa… XD) así que espero que igual les guste!! Aparecerán en el próximo capi los amigos de Eriol… ¿Quiénes serán? Además de que se dará un… problemilla… XD

_**DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA CAPI 2**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS (REVIEWS): **_Primero que nada ¡Domo Arigato!

Kamille - newtype: Leíste ambas historias! Me hace very happy! Sip soi yo jeje, este, de hecho creo que habrán más escenas ET en los primeros capitulos de este fick, ya que aquí nos centraremos más en ellos jojo… ARRIBA EL ET!!

Estelanna: Amiga mía!! T-T, pues… creo que no deberíamos hacer conclusiones jeje, en este fick TOOODO se vale, ya que es un Universo Alterno, jojo, y pues habrá cosas que la vdd podrán sacar más de un What´s? A los lectores XD, muchas gracias por las pláticas que hemos tenido… ya se como meter a la ponzoña de la pelirroja-zorra oxigenada… MUAJAJA, la haré sufrir… de hecho, hay mucho dolor… pero hay más romance de ET!!

LadyTomoyo: Jujuju, pues la personalidad de Tomoyo tiene mucho que ver con su pasado, ella es algo así como una feminista en una época de antiguas costumbres. Y sí, tal vez Eriol se note muy observador, pero no subestimemos el intelecto de Clow…

LyS Cosmo: Espero que aún te parezca interesante jeje, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! Es por ustedes que me quedo escribiendo y escuchando música aún en días de trabajo para poder seguir con las historias!

angeldark2805: Difícil es poco jeje, pero veremos como él se las arregla, no sólo es difícil ganársela… ella está encaprichada en que Sakura sea reina!! OO, si eso no es un problema… entonces le vendrán más muajaja, XD. Claro que en algún momento Tomoyo…

FlorPink: Gracias por pasarte! Sip, escribo SCC, Naruto, Digimon y Shaman King, XD, próximamente se unirá Inuyasha (Wiiii)

Nuevamente… DOMO ARIGATO!!, también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas (TT, me hace tan feliz!) y también a aquellos que han puesto a esta novata como una de sus autoras favoritas (TT, eso me hace aún más feliz!!) Igual gracias a todos los que la leen aunque no dejen review jeje.

**A los que tmb leen LA FLOR IMPERIAL**: No quiero tardarme mucho en subir… pero le estoy modificando según sus comentarios y agregándole un ambiente de seducción que toma su tiempecito XD

**_SAYO! (entren arribita donde dice kalulu13 jeje, para ver mis otras historias )_**


	4. Breve y directo

**N/A:** Ya saben, ningún personaje es mío, si lo fueran... a mis sueños guajiros...

**Advertencia: **Recuerden que esta historia esta pensada para el rango M, así que con anterioridad les diré cuando se cambiará de posición, por si hay mentes jóvenes que NO deben leer esto… (y si hay mentes grandes que lo leen… ayúdenme a escribir esa parte XD) OTRA ADVERTENCIA!! En este capitulo hay "escenas/recuerdos/palabras/pensamientos/insinuaciones" no aptas para niños he! Estáis advertidos.

* * *

**DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA**

CAPITULO 4: Breve y directo.

Ni un músculo podía mover, ella estaba ahí frente a el como la más divina visión, su cabello trenzado descansando en su hombro derecho con las puntas más abajo de su seno, Eriol tragó duro, la mirada de ella pasó de asombró, confusión, reproche, calma y burla en menos de un instante, y él simplemente no se movía, ¿Por qué de todas las habitaciones la de ella quedo justo bajo la de él? "Esta debajo mío" pensó el príncipe encrespando las manos.

Lo siguiente que pasó lo asombró demasiado.

Tomoyo había dirigido sus manos hacia las manijas de las puertas de cristal que los separaba.

"Las abrió" pensó el joven rápidamente. ¿Acaso era una invitación a que él pasará? Sin duda era eso, se sintió un poco mal al confirmar que ella era una interesada, de seguro lo quería comprometer, pero por otro lado su sangre corrió vertiginosa ante la oportunidad que tenía, Spinel cayó al suelo de sopetón ya que Eriol iba a abrir las puertas, por lo que soltó al gato.

Clic… Clic ¡Clic!

Miró atónito como Tomoyo lo observaba con autosuficiencia por el otro lado del cristal, mientras en su dedo anular de la mano derecha giraba una llave… ella no le había abierto… ¡Le había cerrado!

Un nuevo rayo hizo presencia y la lluvia rápidamente empezó a empapar a Eriol quien aún no se creía la situación en la que estaba. El un príncipe, había bajado al balcón de una doncella que "quiere" ser su esposa, ella lo sorprende y le niega la entrada…

Un poco irritado por el hecho de estarse mojando, levanto su puño con clara intención de demandar que le dejará pasar, pero antes de hacer cualquier ruido, Tomoyo le indico con una señal que guardara silencio, mientras que indicaba hacia su cama, donde Eriol pudo observar un bulto, una persona dormida, ah, con que era eso, ella no quería despertar a esa persona.

Un momento.

¡¡Qué hacía alguien dormido en su cama?!

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se ensanchó al ver la furia de Eriol, de seguro por la vergüenza que estaba pasando, probablemente después de eso las mandaría a todas de regreso al instituto, lástima que Sakura no pudiese ser reina, pero si se iban todas Meiling tampoco lo sería. Aburrida de eso decidió correr las cortinas y dormir tranquilamente sin tener que ver el rostro de ese déspota arrogante, eso se merecía si es que creía que podría entrar al cuarto de una dama sin su permiso solo por ser un príncipe, ¡y en plena noche!, ja, era un príncipe déspota arrogante sinvergüenza.

En algo tenía razón la amatista, el zafiro sentía furia, una furia iracunda cuyo origen desconocía, se quedó ahí unos minutos frente al cristal, dejando que la lluvia lo serenara, Spinel lanzó un fuerte maullido que lo saco de sus pensamientos, con la quijada tiesa subió hasta su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente ella le daría cuentas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya era de día y el sol se filtraba por todas las ventanas, excepto en un cuarto celeste, ya que las cortinas obstruían la vista.

Tomoyo se levantó observando a Sakura que seguía aferrada a su peluche, sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a despabilarse, pero alguien tocó a su puerta, fue a abrir pensando en que sería su nodriza buscando a Sakura por no haberla encontrado, era normal que Sonomi las alistara en la mañana para ver que se prepararán para el día.

Abrió la puerta y un leve temblor invadió su cuerpo.

Ahí estaba él, con su inmaculado traje de satín, sus brazos cruzados y esa mirada fría, misteriosa, enfurecida y… bella.

- Buenos días, se-ño-ri-ta- pronunció en tono burlón e irritado, que solo logró hacer levantar la ceja derecha de Tomoyo.

- Su al-te-za, ¿a que se debe el honor de su presencia?... De nuevo- inquirió acusadora, ¡era el colmo! ¿Quién se creía he, he? Pararse frente a su alcoba, con ese aire arrogante y orgulloso, a molestarla. Ok, era el príncipe… ¿¡Y qué!?

- Vigilo que todo esté en orden y –

- ¡Y que considerado de su parte!- interrumpió la amatista - ¡Hacerlo personalmente! Supongo que anoche también fue su turno de guardia, ¿hoy será el cocinero? ¿o el jardinero? Digo, para estar más preparada-

- Se nota – hablo fuerte y con un tono de irritabilidad mientras sus ojos se paseaban por la habitación desde la entrada, recorriendo con especial avidez el "bulto" en la cama – que le gusta "atender" visitantes nocturnos-

En este punto la confusión había sustituido el coraje de Tomoyo al tener que atender al príncipe en las fachas de su pijama, lo que dijo le cayó como balde de agua fría… el creía… que ella… ¡Oh, oh!

Ira, iracunda ira, ¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍA?

- Ser amable es una virtud – Nea, jugaría un rato con el – aunque su preocupación es mucho mas noble y sobre "atender" a mis "visitantes", déjeme informarle que me gusta hacer que se sientan _cómodos y calientitos-_

¡Zorra!, esa fue la palabra que atravesó la mente de la jovencita amatista, y es que su comportamiento no daba a otra expectación, ¿Qué demonios hacia ella diciendo esas cosas? ¿Se estaba vengando? ¿Jugando? ¿Provocando?

"¡Es una…!" pero Eriol no podía completar ese pensamiento, por más pruebas que tuviese y la más clara a la vista, algo dentro de él le indicaba que así no eran las cosas, pero ¡demonios! ¡si ella misma se lo estaba restregando en la cara!

- Oee, Tomoyo nee-chan, ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó la adormilada Sakura que en esos momento se desprendía de las abultadas colchas mientras restregaba con una mano sus ojitos aún cerrados.

- Nada Sakura, vuelve a dormirte, aún es temprano y no quiero que perturbes tu sueño- respondió la azabache mirando fijamente al príncipe que había pasado una metamorfosis.

Muy curiosa por cierto: enfadado, sorpresa, curiosidad, perplejidad, congoja y un terrible sonrojo al final.

- Esto…- ¿Qué iba a decir?, por la mirada victoriosa de la joven frente a sí, supo que ella había adivinado sus pensamientos, se veía tan segura y en cierta forma altiva, y es que no era para menos, él había pensado lo peor de ella (o casi…) y ella lo sabía, ¿Qué imagen tendría de él ahora? Y ¿Por qué le importaba? Además ella había iniciado todo eso, cualquiera en su lugar hubiese sospechado lo mismo… no, no cualquiera, solo alguien que no la conociese… y lamentablemente lo único que el sabía de ella era su nombre, cosa que ella le informo a regañadientes.

- Si nos disculpa su alteza, mi hermana y yo debemos arreglarnos… para usted- soltó ella con todo el veneno, burla y desdén que pudo, en realidad había sonado más a un regaño o una orden, la verdad eso de "envenenar las palabras" no era lo suyo, pero es que este hombre frente sí, la exasperaba, que lo tuviera todo, absolutamente todo, no le daba el derecho de juzgar a la gente.

Como autómata hizo algo que jamás había echo… obedeció. Caminó por el pasillo y bajo al primer piso, después se dirigió a la biblioteca e ignorando los saludos respetuosos del poco personal, se encerró sin dar razones, al fin y al cabo a nadie debía dárselas…

¿Qué fue todo eso?

Se había levantado con un humor de perros, quería destrozar todo lo que estaba a su alcance, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se dirigió a la habitación de esa engreída joven que le había faltado el respeto bajo el techo de su casa ¡y en sus propias narices!, simplemente iba a tocar, entrar, gritar todo lo que quería, sacarla a rastras y exponerla como lo que era, la quería fuera de ahí, fuera de su vista, fuera de su vida. Ni siquiera se preguntó si sería capaz de llegar a maltratarla, pero era tanta su furia que estaba cegado.

Justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta toco normalmente, quería ver a ese idiota que estaba con ella y matarlos a ambos, por el simple hecho de faltarle el respeto… nada más, claro.

Pero en cuanto ella le abrió, toda la ira se había ido, convirtiéndose en un inusitado malestar…

Se sentía confundido, dolido, traicionado.

Y la mirada tranquila, serena y ligeramente sorprendida de ella no lo había ayudado. Verla temblar ligeramente le encendió algo en su pecho.

No quería causarle miedo, no quería herirla, nunca se atrevería… y reconocer aquello le molestó.

Por eso le habló de una manera un poco más humana.

Con burla y desdén.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Estaba que echaba humo por cada poro de su cara! ¿Cómo se había atrevido él a pensar algo tan bajo y ruin de ella?

Bueno, ella había ayudado un poco, pero el había caído muy rápido.

¿Tan poca confianza y estima le tenía?

"¡Y eso que me importa!" se dijo mentalmente.

-Tomoyo, ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves enferma, tienes la cara roja…- comentó inocentemente la esmeralda, al tiempo que se levantaba con su pijama amarilla y observaba a su "hermana".

-Nada Saku, es solo que… no, nada, será mejor vestirnos y bajar a desayunar, Cruela de Vil de seguro ya nos ha de estar esperando con una lista de órdenes-

-Je je, no le digas así, no es mala, sólo hace su trabajo…-

"¿Desde cuando exponer a niñas como si fuesen objetos a la venta es un trabajo?, Algún día las cosas deben cambiar… una mujer debe ser libre de escoger con quien vivir y como, no ser elegida cual pieza de adorno…"-Si… tienes razón- mintió, no le gustaba mentir, menos a Sakura, pero ella era tan inocente que decirle las cosas como eran, explicarle la crueldad y el abuso del mundo en el que vivían… era demasiado.

-Bien, debo ir a mi cuarto para buscar un vestido o ¿crees que sería mejor un atuendo de campo? Ya que el rey nos indicó que hoy saldríamos a conocer las bastas tierras de esta propiedad-

-Creo que será mejor un atuendo de campo… pero yo te lo elegiré y haré que se vea como un precioso vestido ¡ya casi lo puedo ver! ¡Sakura te verás divina!- dijo con estrellas por todos sus hermoso ojitos… Sakura no pudo más que sonreír nerviosa, Tomoyo nunca iba a cambiar en ciertos aspectos.

De repente.

Todo el caos y mal momento de la mañana se hizo polvo y luego nada.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Adelante- se escuchó dentro de aquella ya tan familiar oficina –Hijo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?- preguntó el rey Clow con su siempre serena calma y adorable sonrisa.

-Seré breve y directo padre- dio Eriol con una calma, decisión, firmeza y convicción que incluso sorprendió al mayor Hiragizawa.

-Tú dirás-

-Hoy llevaré sólo a Daidouji y a Kinomoto en el paseo, a ninguna más-

El rey estaba muy sorprendido, ¿Qué había pasado y cuándo para que su hijo tomase tal decisión?, sin duda una de esas niñas era de su agrado, ¿pero por qué sacar a las dos? ¿Por qué no irse sólo con la que quería?

Conocía a su hijo, un conquistador empedernido, cada movimiento y aventura que había tenido se la conocía, era su único hijo varón y por consecuencia todos sus actos tenían un fuerte peso para el trono.

Como todo ser de nobleza tenía un patrón de conductas que debía seguir, buenos modales, etc., pero también habían reglas de la alta sociedad que ningún príncipe podía romper… los castigos eran tremendos.

1-Jamás faltarle el respeto a un rey o reina de otro imperio.

2-Casarse antes de los 25 años.

3-No irrumpir en las tierras de otros imperios sin previa invitación.

4-Contraer matrimonio inmediatamente en el caso de que desvirgase a una doncella.

Y Eriol tenía serios problemas con el 2 y el 4…

Había tenido muchas aventuras, desde sus 16 años, mujeres maduras o jóvenes sin honra, pero siempre cuidando su título y reputación, dejando estas aventuras en "secreto", por lo que era a sus 23 años un completo experto, y si había algo que no sabía era tratar a una virgen.

¡Las evitaba cual peste!

Desde que esa mal nacida había tratado de comprometerlo diciendo que él había abusado de ella, por lo que se le obligaría al matrimonio… esa estúpida de Kaho los había encerrado a los dos en un cuarto mientras ella se desnudaba y trataba de desnudarlo para después alegar que él la había tomado como mujer…

Pero lo muy perra no había contado con que el más fiel sirviente del rey Clow saldría en su ayuda.

Eriol por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo, miedo de quedar atado a una bruja por el resto de su vida, miedo a la imagen que tendría su padre de él, miedo a tomar en sus manos el trono, pero sobre todo miedo a ser violado…

Kaho tenía en ese entonces 32 años… y él 13.

Nada de eso hubiese pasado si él no le hubiese permitido a esa mujer acercarse tanto… pero ella había llegado como su maestra en idiomas y no había motivos para dudar sin pruebas…

Pero las apariencias engañan.

Esa zorra tenía de virgen lo que Eriol tenía de senos.

Desde entonces siempre cuida de todo lo que le rodea, de las mujeres que se le acercan, desconfiando y describiéndolas a todas como manipuladoras interesadas sin escrúpulos por conseguir lo que quieran…

El fiel sirviente de su padre lo había salvado al decir ante todos que Kaho no era virgen, ya que el mismo había intimado con ella y que por lo tanto no era pura, ni siquiera antes de haberse acostado con el.

De no haber sido por Yue… él ahora viviría un verdadero infierno.

Poco después se entero que en realidad Yue no había tenido nada con ella, pero que a leguas el peliplateado había notado la maldad en la mujer y que por lo tanto no le había importado decir aquella mentira.

Mentira a medias ya que Kaho si era una zorra, pero al no estar casada se podría poner eso en duda.

Yue sin duda era astuto, por lo que se había ganado rápidamente el puesto de la mano derecha del rey Clow y el confidente del príncipe.

Pero ahora todo era diferente…

Ahora sentía en sus hombros el peso de la ley número 2… casarse.

Le quedaban menos de dos años para que llegara le fecha límite… tenía que hacerlo, debía de hacerlo…

Y de repente la idea no era tan mala.

Casi podía verse con la corona en su cabeza, en medio de la gran ceremonia, con su traje digno de un rey perfectamente inmaculado y a su lado, de la mano, a esa bella joven de traje blanco con la cual compartiría el resto de su vida.

Su vida, sus alegrías, sus temores, sus opiniones, sus pasatiempos…

Sí, esa bella jovencita a la que él tendría el privilegio de transformar en mujer…

Una bella dama de piel nívea, cabello largo y sedoso, astucia e inteligencia incomparables y… preciosos ojos amatistas.

Sonrió de medio lado. No sabía porque de repente deseaba estar cerca de ella… pero lo deseaba.

Podía deducir que ella no quería casarse con él, eso estaba más que claro, primero descubriría el porque, después rompería todos los muros que ella pusiese y al final la haría su esposa, suya y de nadie mas.

Tomoyo Daidouji sería la esposa de Eriol Hiragizawa sin duda alguna.

Con ese pensamiento salio de la oficina de su padre, sin esperar su respuesta, bajo las escaleras encontrándose en la sala a las seis jovencitas ya arregladas para salir a campo libre, junto a su nodriza.

Eriol prácticamente penetraba con su mirada a la amatista, quien permanecía sentada y no se dignaba a verlo.

Tomoyo podía sentir el peso de esos ojos azules en su persona, pero algo dentro de ella le advirtió que no levantase la mirada, que lo que vería no le gustaría… y obedeció a ese instinto.

Con paso lento pero firme se dirigió hacia ellas, sin despegar su mirada de su _prometida_, quería hablarle, decirle cualquier cosa, escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos, sentirse retado y con la posibilidad de ganarle una batalla.

Pero antes de que dijese una sola palabra las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par por dos empleadas, dejando que dos siluetas se dibujaran y después tomaran forma.

Eriol sonrió a medias, esperaba a esos dos, pero habían llegado en un momento inoportuno… uno con su seño levemente fruncido en su bello rostro y el otro con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-Hola- saludo el joven con los ojos cerrados, el otro sólo afirmo con su cabeza en señal de que decía lo mismo.

-Touya, Yukito, que gusto que hayan llegado- dijo el príncipe.

Sin más, los hombres entraron a la sala, siendo observados por toda la comunidad femenina…

* * *

CONTINUARÁ….

**Notas de la autora**: ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Shaoran tal vez? Pues no! XD ya lo verán más adelante muajaja. Un poquito más largo que los demás XD, en parte por haberme tardado…**LES TENGO NOTICIA!,** de alguna manera aún desconocida, mi compu adquirió un virus y no he podido publicar como ustedes lectores queridos mandan, intenté guardar mis fiks en una memoria y subir desde un ciber, pero no la abren ya que el virus se paso a ésta y pues todo este capítulo lo tuve que transcribir de una libreta… así que a todos los que estén leyendo mis otro fiks en proceso por favor no se enojen conmigo, les prometo hacer todo lo posible por borrar el virus y poder seguir con las actualizaciones. **OTRA COSA,** alguien me mando un mensaje con las siguientes palabras: "No acapares SCC, deja que las demás historias se den a conocer, sino deja de publicar", entre otras cosas… primero que nada, yo no tengo intenciones de acaparar nada, simplemente quise publicar mi historia y ya, se que cometí el terrible error de publicar 4 historias a la vez y ahora tener que seguir con todas ellas, pero JAMÁS fue mi intención lastimar a alguien con eso… si actualizo rápido es por que sé lo que se siente estar esperando y esperando, pero no quiero que nadie se ofenda ni nada, si lo que quieren es que me tarde más en actualiza para dar chance a las demás historias, bueno, pues hay formas de pedirlo y la de mandarme un mensaje sin remitente no es la más adecuada, en fin, yo me adapto a la decisión de mis lectores (todos ustedes) y si ustedes están de acuerdo con esto, yo tomo y respeto su opinión. Aunque tampoco quiero ser una autora que tarde meses en actualizar o incluso años… más de una semana para mi es mucho.

Y la verdad es que es cierto. Si entran y buscan historias de ET, las primeras que aparecen son las mías (ambas) por lo que deduzco que el mensaje lo mando alguien que también esta publicando en esta sección y ha de sentir que yo acaparo…

No era mi intención y me disculpo si se llegó a entender de esa forma. Lo dejaré en sus manos y según lo que ustedes decidan se hará, ya tengo este voto anónimo en contra, pero para serles sincera, yo no veo que sea malo actualizar pronto…

_**DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA CAPI 3**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS (REVIEWS): **_¡Domo Arigato! Sin importar nada, sus reviews me han ayudado mucho a superar la tragedia del virus y la reprimenda que recibí (T-T). Todos su comentarios son hermosos y los tomo en cuenta, gracias a todos! Los quiero mucho!

**LadyTomoyo:** Le atinaste! Si era Tomoyo XD, aunque nunca se me hubiera ocurrido el haber puesto a Sonomi jeje, creo que crees que la nodriza es un poco aventurera jaja.

**Kamille-newtype: **Bueno pues, si la embarro XD jajaja, pero aquí ya vimos que se ha decidido! Ha aceptado que la quiere y en realidad ni el sabe por que jeje, pero la duda es si Tomoyo va a caer y que impacto van a tener los visitantes… de verdad que el príncipe y la doncella son dos llamas impetuosas que chocan con la más mínima brisa.

**angeldark2805: **jajaja, espero que te haya gustado la mini-pelea que tuvieron, pero parece ser que algo desperto en ellos ese encuentro, quien sabe… (aja, si yo soy quien lo escribe XD jeje), las cosas van a encenderse de veras!!

**darthmocy: **T-T, siiiii, io si quiero actualizar pronto, pero ya leíste lo de arriba y pss… haber que se decide… por otro lado, jajaja, spy no sólo será usado como arma… ya verás XD. Ya lo veremos en acción!

**Lady Luna Andrews: **OH, que alegría!! Yo también amo el ET, y como eres portuguesa, pues, si hay algo que pueda hacer para que la lectura te sea más sencilla o agradable, házmelo saber que lo tomaré en cuenta! Gracias por leer!! (T-T yo apenas puedo con el español jeje)

**LyS Cosmo: **SIIIIIIII, todos somos obsesionados por el ET, arriba ERIOL Y TOMOYO!!, pues espero que te haya gustado el capi y como ya habrás leído arriba, las continuaciones dependen de ustedes, gracias por leer mis fiks!

**Noah : **Me encanta tu sinceridad, y no me molesta en lo absoluto, al contario, gracias. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que las historias sean más de tu agrado no dudes en decirlo, que todas sus opiniones cuentan! Haber si me dices cual es la diferencia entre los dos fiks para checarla, ya que no tengo aún un estilo de escritura definido XD.

**Erianita: **(yo con carita de ilusión) pues si, soy novata, jeje, pero MUCHAS GRACIAS!! La verdad es que la comunidad de fan fiction me ha aceptado muy bien (bueno, la mayoría… como habrás leído arriba…) y actualizaré según todos ustedes!

**FlorPonk: **amiga… si no mal recuerdo tu nick es FlorPink, jeje, lo que pasa por dejar review sin link XD, no te preocupes… a mi tmb me ha pasado (nnU) y pues cambiaré a M cuando las cosas se suban MUCHO de tono… aún me da vergüenza el solo pensarlo **jeje.**

**hoshiharu****:** jajaja, ahora todo tiene sentido XD no lo sabía, de hecho estoy descubriendo cosas bien raras e interesantes, el staf por ejemplo entre otras XD, pero lo preguntaba por que me llegan mensajes a mi correo de todos ustedes (wiii) gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te siga gustando la historia!

Nuevamente… **DOMO ARIGATO!!,** también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas (T-T, me hace tan feliz!) y también a aquellos que han puesto a esta novata como una de sus autoras favoritas (T-T, eso me hace aún más feliz!!) Igual gracias a todos los que la leen aunque no dejen review jeje. Besos!

**kalulu13**


	5. ¡Cuñado!

**N/A:** No tengo perdón… pero tenia virus (excusas…) Ya saben, ningún personaje es mío… OTRA VEZ PERDÓN!! T-T. Lo bueno es que ya eliminé el virus Wiiii… el virus, mis fotos, mis archivos… y mis ficks TToTT, pero esta historia se acaba porque se acaba!!

**Advertencia: **Recuerden que esta historia esta pensada para el rango M, así que con anterioridad les diré cuando se cambiará de posición, por si hay mentes jóvenes que NO deben leer esto… (y si hay mentes grandes que lo leen… ayúdenme a escribir esa parte XD)

Escena con… O/O este capi puede ser un poco aburrido… PERO YA VIENE LO BUENO!

**DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA**

CAPITULO 5: ¡Cuñado!

-¿Hermano?- preguntó una castañita levantándose de súbito.

-¿Monstruo? ¿Tomoyo?-

-¿Touya? ¿Yukito?- cuestionó igual o más sorprendida la amatista.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Pequeña Sakura?-

-¿Yu-Yu-Yukito?-

-¿Eriol?- dijo Eriol divertido al ver la escena, no se necesitaba ser un genio, en menos de un segundo ató cabos, Sakura Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto, era más que obvio… pero aún estaba el pequeño detalle de _ella…_ Tomoyo Daidouji.

-¿Qué están haciendo mis hermanas aquí…Hiragizawa?- preguntó casi en un gruñido el hombre moreno.

El peliazul no se creía su "suerte", su compañero y camarada del colegio varonil era el hermano de su futura esposa, si, sin duda era suerte…

¡Al carajo! ¿Touya de cuñado? ¡El destino lo odiaba!

Pero… Tomoyo valía la pena.

-¿Cuáles de estas siete hermosas damas son tus hermanas, Tou?- pregunto de forma tan convincente que hasta a él le sorprendió… puro y santo ego.

-No me digas Tou niño… son Sakura y Tomoyo, ahora responde, ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?- gruño de nuevo.

-¿No lo sabes?- eso era realmente extraño, se supone que no se debe informar la posición de la mansión a cualquiera, pero Sonomi TENÍA que haber avisado a las familias de las jovencitas que serían prospectos a su futura esposa… por otro lado, eso era justamente lo mejor que le podría pasar a cualquier dama… ¿Entonces por qué el moreno no saltaba de felicidad al saber que una de sus hermanas podría ser reina? Es decir, tendría toda la vida asegurada a la mejor calidad, no le faltaría nada, sin mencionar que por ser su hermano tendría también honorarios…

A, claro…

Era Touya…

Y si en algo destacaba el hombre era en su testarudez y su yo-lo-puedo-todo-y-no-te-necesito, además el bien le conocía lo sobre protector que era… nunca había visto a sus hermanas y ni Yukito las mencionaba, según Touya por que a nadie más que a él le incumbían ellas y sus asuntos…

-Por algo lo pregunto- gruño el moreno, otra vez.

-Pues resulta, que haré a una de estas jovencitas mi esposa-

A Sonomi casi le da un infarto. ¡Sus sueños se realizaban! Por otro lado esos dos habían entrado sin ser anunciados a la mansión como si fuese su propia casa, además los reconocía, si, uno de ellos, el moreno, era el hermano de dos de sus protegidas… ¿Pero que relación tenían con el príncipe Eriol? ¿De donde se conocían? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?, solo una cosa era segura, tanto Kinomoto como Daidouji habían escalado en las posiciones de su preferencia…

Por otro lado… Meiling quería lanzarse arriba de Tomoyo y arrancarle el bobo sombrero que llevaba, era lindo, pero obvio luciría mejor en ella… el caso es que la chica se dio cuenta de la nada indiscreta mirada del príncipe hacia su colega y eso la hacía arder… estaba casi segura de haber visto en los preciosos ojos azules de SU príncipe una mirada anhelante y decidida… y que se la dedicará a Tomoyo… era completamente absurdo ¡Estando ella ahí! ¿A quien más querría ver?... y peor aún, llegan esos dos campesinos que quien-sabe-como son conocidos de SU futuro esposo… eso no pintaba nada bien… ¿Qué habría sido lo que quería decir el zafiro con esas palabras? ¿Se había decidido al fin?

-Es una pesadilla…- susurró Sakura al ser conciente de la situación en la que estaban, su hermano, él, ahí, que se la tragara la tierra… ¡si Touya seguía insultando al príncipe Hiragizawa morirían todos!... Moriríamos todos…

La tensión era visible… y no era linda.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron completamente shockeados los dos nuevos inquilinos en la mansión.

-Lo que oyeron… y resulta amigos míos, que una de ellas ya tiene mi agrado, por lo que no puedo más que dirigirme a ti Touya, como mi futuro cuñado- finalizo con una sonrisa tan tierna como malvada…

Cuenta 1…2…3…4…5

Repite: "una de ellas ya tiene mi agrado"

6…7…8…9…10…

"mi futuro cuñado"

¡No! ¡No había escuchado mal! Él había dicho que ya tenía una seleccionada… no podía creerlo, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no cabía de la felicidad, esto era sin duda lo mejor que podía pasarle al mundo…

-¡Oh Sakura! ¡Serás una reina maravillosa!- exclamó Tomoyo a todo pulmón olvidando toda etiqueta y lanzándose a los brazos de la castaña para estrecharla con fuerza.

El rostro de Eriol se desfiguró y su quijada se puso tensa… Touya palideció y Yukito abrió sus ojos enormemente, Sonomi estaba llorando de pura alegría, las otras tres castañas no se creían la escena y…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Imposible!- gritó la joven de ojos rojos.

Todos estaban tan sumidos en su pequeño mundo que nadie se percato de que la "futura reina" estaba totalmente ida, mucho menos se dieron cuanta de que el mismísimo rey había presenciado toda la escena, él era el único que parecía seguir respirando, ya que una sonora carcajada salió de sus labios, haciendo que todo dirigieran sus miradas hacia su lugar.

-Creo, pequeña, que has malinterpretado las palabras de mi hijo-

Tomoyo no hizo más que sonrojarse… ese era un gesto muy cariñoso de parte del rey para con ella…

-Por poco… ¡Maldición Eriol! ¡Casi te mato!- rugió Touya a lo que Yukito sólo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda con la esperanza de que se tranquilizará (N/a: sueña Yukito… ¡Es gratis XD!)

Sin embargo el príncipe a diferencia de los demás no había recuperado el semblante calmo o el color natural de su piel… se podía leer en su cara la ira y la confusión…

Cosa que obviamente su padre noto.

-Hijo, necesito discutir unas cosas contigo ahora mismo-

-No- respondió el aludido con voz ronca y amenazante. Nadie podía despegar la vista de él… no parecía ser Eriol… parecía… parecía... alguien más… algo más.

Por consecuencia nadie le dijo nada. Pero el rey completamente tranquilo siguió hablando.

-Es importante, además así le daremos tiempo a Touya de que hable con sus hermanas, y así él y Yukito podrán presentarse con nuestras invitadas, ya que pasarán aquí dos semanas ¿no?, es mejor que se conozcan- finalizó con su radiante y enigmática sonrisa.

Eriol no respondió.

Clow ya un poco ansioso agregó –Quiero hablar sobre _ella-_

Y fue ahí cuando su hijo lo miro y asintió.

Ambos, sin más, se dirigieron por uno de los largos y hermosos pasillos de aquella enrome mansión hacia la gran y bien proporcionada biblioteca, ya que era uno de los lugares más silenciosos y solitarios a esas horas del día.

Por otro lado, las siete damas y los dos nuevos caballeros apenas y empezaban a reaccionar…

-Que deseas hablar… padre- dijo el menor Hiragizawa con su aún latente tono de amenaza en la voz, simplemente furia.

El rey sonrió ante tal expresión por parte de su hijo, todo pintaba muy interesante…

-Ya te has decidido- más que una pregunta, era una afirmación- ¡Y tan sólo pasó un día!-

-¿Qué? ¿No era lo que querías?- preguntó de forma insultante e irónica –Conseguiste lo que deseabas, me casaré-

-¿Y tu qué quieres?-

-Lo que yo quiera o no, no te preocupa, lo que importa es el futuro de nuestro pueblo, yo sólo soy un peón…-

Se miraron con desafío, ninguno cedió.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad- le respondió con dulzura- Dime, hijo, ¿por qué?-

Eriol, por fin, suavizo su mirada y su voz.

-Yo… yo no lo sé…-

Él había desviado su mirada y su padre simplemente se resigno a esperar una mejor respuesta, sin presionarlo.

-Hay algo en ella- finalizó.

Los ojos del rey brillaron, cosa que no notó el joven príncipe, Clow tenía de tonto lo que su hijo tenía de santo, así que sin más, le hizo la pregunta tan directa que hasta a él le sentó mal.

-¿Es deseo?- cuestionó con reproche.

El zafiro abrió sus ojos enormemente, ¿deseo?, bien, se podría poner en duda sus razones para tomar aquella decisión tan precipitada, pero si algo había aprendido bien él desde que era joven, era el no ser impulsivo, había pensado en ello, toda la noche, toda la mañana, ¡maldita sea! ¡Pensó en todo desde que cruzaron sus miradas!

-¡No! ¡Jamás sería eso! Yo… yo la amo- expresó con pasión y decisión.

Su padre sonrío.

-¿Cómo es posible? Eriol, traje a estas niñas para que en el lapso de 3 meses, llegases a encariñarte con una y la hicieras reina, pero llegas a mí, diciendo que te has enamorado en menos de dos días, y apuesto mi reino a que es amor verdadero, ¡para que me lo digas tiene que serlo!-

Se produjo un ligero silencio. Ninguno se podía desmentir.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?-

Al joven hombre le sorprendió esa pregunta… realmente… casi no sabía nada, pero, a veces el corazón tiene razones que la razón misma no entiende…

-Su nombre…-dijo con voz dulce y soñadora- es Tomoyo Daidouji, su cabello es largo, negro azabache, piel blanca, nívea, sus ojos son dos hermosas piedras amatistas, pulidas hasta el final, le gusta la lectura (cosa que noto al ver el gran librero en su cuarto…), creo que sufre de insomnio, no le asustan las tormentas, es valiente, osada, sabe como actuar según la situación, es sin duda inteligente, tiene una voz suave, sensual y madura… y…

-¿Y?- lo animó su padre a continuar.

-Y… es endemoniadamente hermosa- terminó con una tonta pero bella sonrisa.

Misma que tenía su padre.

-A Touya le dará un infarto- dijo el rey.

Eriol abrió sus ojos sorprendido, acaso… ¿su padre estaba de acuerdo?

-Deberían conocerse mejor antes de cualquier cosa, míralo de esta forma, apenas y acabas de enterarte que es pariente de uno de tus mejores amigos-

-¿Tú lo sabías, padre?, pero sus apellidos son diferentes, he escuchado que entre ellas se llaman hermanas, además Touya acaba de decirlo…- comento confundido.

-Es su prima segunda, hija de la prima de la madre de los Kinomoto- le informó el rey.

A Eriol le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda… si no mal recordaba, los padres de los Kinomoto habían muerto hace año y medio, pero Yukito una vez le había mencionado a Eriol sin que el moreno se enterara de que su prima vivía con ellos desde que ella tenía once años.

En ese momento había pensado que lo más seguro era que su amigo y su prima terminaran casados. No era raro que entre los primos segundos se diese ese caso, pero tampoco era muy común…

Y esa prima era, es, Tomoyo Daidouji.

SU Tomoyo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Usted! Va a decirme todo lo que esta pasando aquí ahora mismo- amenazó Touya a la mayor de las damas.

-En primer lugar, no debería exigirme, ¡Debería de estar agradecido! Sus hermanas han sido seleccionadas especialmente para algo tan importante como… ¡Ser Reina! ¿Qué no lo entiende? Esto es una bendición- exclamó airada- Desconozco la relación que usted y el joven Tsukishiro mantengan con su ilustrísimo príncipe, pero nada justifica que se dirija a él como cualquiera, ¡que igualados!

"Vamos, siga hablando, échale más leña al fuego"… pensaron todos…

-Mis relaciones o las de él a usted no le incumben, ¡Lo que quiero saber es con que maldito derecho saca a mis hermanas del colegio para traerlas a un lugar sin mi consentimiento!-

-Hermano, no grites, sólo…- trató de calmarlo la castañita.

-No te metas en esto Sakura, yo…-

Pero nuevamente, en un intento de tranquilizar a su amigo, Yukito se interpuso en la "sana conversación".

-Mide bien tus palabras, amigo- le dijo, a lo que Touya en vez de hacer eso miro a su hermana con arrepentimiento, le había hablado mal… él no era así –Además. La razón por las que están en ese instituto es con el propósito de educarlas para que sean damas de honor y de un valor incalculable, con el fin de que consigan un buen esposo, y asegurarse un futuro-

"¡A la mierda!" Touya lo sabía… pero… jamás creyó que pasase tan rápido.

-Y, afortunado eres, en saber que una de las dos, estará al lado de Eriol, no olvides, quien es realmente él-

-Un mujeriego sin causa, se perfectamente quien es- gruñó.

-Es el príncipe de Aoi Tsuki, futuro rey- dijo el de cabello cenizo, con profundo respeto –Admítelo, no hay alguien mejor, lo conoces, es tu amigo, ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?-

"Que se queden conmigo" pensó. Respiró profundamente, miro a sus _hermanas_ y extendió sus brazos hacia ellas, ambas, sin dudarlo, corrieron a abrazar a su _hermano._

Sakura fue la primera que se separó y dio un beso en la mejilla del moreno, seguido a eso Tomoyo hizo lo mismo.

En el mismo momento, acababan de llegar los dos hombres más poderosos del mundo, justo a tiempo para ver el "cariñoso" gesto.

-Se-ño-ri-ta Daidouji, me hace el favor de acompañarme, me gustaría hablar sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana… con respecto a lo de anoche- dijo arrastrando las ultimas palabras con voz alta, con toda la intención de que todos escucharán… en especial su supuesto amigo.

Ok, este día se había vuelto toda una odisea… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, Tomoyo sólo fue consiente de las caras de sorpresa de todos, después de cómo el príncipe tomaba su brazo en un agarre elegante y sin esperar respuesta se la llevaba a un cuarto desconocido…

Nueve personas quedaron en la sala de estar, observando el camino que habían tomado el joven y la dama.

Ocho sorprendidos y casi al filo de la locura… uno sonreía… sólo sonreía.

En el transcurso del camino Tomoyo aferro el agarre de su "secuestrador", con la intención vil de hacerle daño, pero Eriol encontró el gesto divertido, ella era muy débil a comparación, y pese la idea original de la amatista, al príncipe le gusto que ella se aferrara más a él, era…

Increíblemente satisfactorio.

Una vez que ingresaron al cuarto, él cerró las puertas y la joven noto donde estaban.

El salón de música.

-Su majestad, ¿Qué pretende? ¡Esto es una locura! ¿Tiene idea de lo que todos han de estar pensando en este momento? ¡Usted ha sido un atrevido! ¡Decir esas palabras! ¿Cómo pudo?- la joven estaba echa una fiera… esto era sin duda el colmo.

-No he dicho más que la verdad- le cortó el.

-¿La verdad? ¿Tiene idea de cómo ha sonado?-

-La verdad- oh, que buen actor era- no tengo idea-

Se miraron con reto. Sólo duró un segundo ya que en un rápido movimiento Eriol había tomado los hombros de su invitada, inmovilizándola.

-¿Qué hace?- pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Dígame, ¿Por qué creyó usted que me casaría con su hermana?- el enojo era palpable en su voz.

-Es lo más lógico, usted lo insinuó- se defendió ella.

-Yo jamás dije nombre-

-Pero era lo obvio y…-

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó el cambiando abruptamente de tema, la amatista lo miro con cara de ¿Qué? Mientras el aferraba más su agarre…

-Me lastima…- susurró ella.

Eriol la soltó como si tocara fuego, la miro con dolor y arrepentimiento, pero inmediatamente su rostro volvió a ser una expresión de duda.

-No me ha respondido-

-No se a quien se refiere-

-A Touya-

Tomoyo lo miró como si fuese bicho raro… ¿a él que le importaba si ella amaba o no a su hermano?

-Lo amo- contestó. El príncipe sintió que su mundo se venía abajo… no, no era posible, ¿él destino podría ser tan cruel con el? –Es mi hermano, por supuesto que le tengo cariño-

Sus ojos brillaron-¿Sólo eso?- cuestionó-¿Cariño de hermanos?-

-¿Qué más podría ser?- ¡Bendito el cielo! Ella sólo lo quería como a un hermano, sólo eso, pero ¿Cómo la quería Touya a ella?...

En un impulso, rompiendo todas las reglas, la abrazó.

-Usted, señorita, me ha vuelto la firme esperanza- le confesó.

Ella no se movía, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-No me cabe la duda, de que será usted, una magnífica reina-

…

OMG… ¿acaso él?... ¿había dicho que ella?... ¿lo dijo?...

Todo se puso negro, lo último de lo que fue consiente, fue de dos brazos que la sujetaban con extrema dulzura y firmeza…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Jo jo jo, ya estamos entrando en zona caliente (me refiero a celos y enredos amorosos…XD) Nuevamente lo siento… no hay escusa… (Próximo capítulo: Conquistando a una reina. APARECE UN PERSONAJE EN ESCENA QUE WOW!!)

_**DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA CAPI 4**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS (REVIEWS): **_¡Domo Arigato! Sin importar nada, sus reviews me han ayudado mucho a superar la tragedia del virus y la reprimenda que recibí (T-T). Todos su comentarios son hermosos y los tomo en cuenta, gracias a todos! Los quiero mucho! PROMETO SER MÁS PUNTUAL… o casi…

**mina 4 ever****: **(carita de ilusión) NOVATAS WIII!! Jaja, que bien encontrar a alguien que me entienda jaja, siii, viva las novatas jo jo jo, XD, pues muchas gracias, se hace lo que se puede jeje, de hecho ahora tendré que esforzarme más, pero sabiendo que hay personas tan especiales al pendiente, ME ESFORZARÉ SIN DUDA MUCHO MÁS! Ya llegará Shao, ya llegará…yo también odio a Kaho XD.

**hannavi: **Un mensaje no me detendrá muajajaja, n.nU. Trataré de ahora en adelante ya no tardarme… pero soy humana y no Jane Austen (una diosa de la escritura!) XD, gracias por tu apoyo!

**Cathy Kinomoto****: **Así de largo? Pues ya casi actualizó la otra je je, pero pss, ya sabes lo que pasó y pss… aún así no me detendré, yo seguiré, sobreviviré, XD jaja, pues que bien que te gustara, si hay algo más en lo que pueda mejorar, sólo dímelo, tomo todos sus consejos en cuenta, es lo que mantiene las historias en pie. Si me llegaron los dos - gracias!!

**Kamille-newtype: **(TT-TT) perdón!! No era mi intención, pero ya no pasará… pasé por malos momentos, pero ya no los haré esperar… Kamille-newtype es una gran chica que apoya esta historia, y esta historia quiere ser buena para ella… XD, así que me esforzaré, gracias por tus dos reviews, jeje, eso me dice dos cosas, 1: sí te gusta la historia 2: sí me tardé bastante u.uU Gracias por seguir aquí!!

**Noah: **Creo que este capítulo se hizo esperar mucho u.uU PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS!! Y tienes eterna y completa razón, anónimo es alguien demasiado bueno como para que alguien utilice asi su título, trataré de seguir mejorando y llenar todas sus expectativas! Me hace muy feliz recibir consejos de personas tan sabias y conocedoras de este medio.

**darthmocy: **A palabras necias oído sordos jo jo, no haré caso y seguiré actualizando (y publicando jeje) pues creo que el romance empezará con más fuerza en el siguiente capitulo, si hay una escena que te gustaría ver, dímelo y yo buscaré forma de meterla jo jo, XD, Viva el ET!!

**angeldark2805: **Pues la compu se arregló… ¿pero a que precio?... en fin XD, jaja, siii, se siente el amor en el aire, jeje, pero pss con la llegada de Touya las cosas se complicaron, pero aún así gracias a él Eriol se decidió a decirle lo que quería a Tomoyo jojo, ¿no se puede aguantar? Jaja, y ni te imaginas lo que viene!!

**littlegirlmisao: **Primero que nada… Celebró El Haberte Conocido Por Chat!! Es súper mega lindo conocer a personas por ese medio, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, esta un poquito aburrido, pero antes de la tormenta, esta la calma… ¿o era al revés? XD jaja, tú entiendes jeje.

**hoshiharu****:** Me hace taaaaan feliz que muchos seguidores de SxS estén siguiendo esta historia, déjame decirte un secretito… parecerá Shaoran… bueno ni tan secreto XD, pero si habrá mucho que contar de esa parejita jaja, ya los verás!!

**Erianita: **Perdóooooooooooooooooooooon!! No tengo excusa ni forma de disculparme… T-T, pero ya me cure de virus, así que tendrás que aguantarme mucho, por que voy a bombardear fan fiction con mis ficks (risa maniaca) XD, y sobre lo que escribiste… si saldrá Shaoran, Kaho es una zorra pedófila maniaca XD (todos la odiamos…) y PROMETO MUCHO ET!! Gracias por seguir!!

**Basi: **Pues la cosa se puso tensa y romántica XD, un poco raro no? Jaja, ahora veremos si Eriol podrá conquistar a Tomoyo, se me ocurre cada cosa!! No no no, espérate al capitulo que viene! Romance 100.

**Lady Luna Andrews: **(carita de ilusión) Gracias!! Pues este capitulo no tuvo tanto drama como el anterior… pero el que viene jo jo, mejor no digo nada, ya estoy dando muchas pistas jeje.

**montblanc-hien****: **Muchas gracias!! Aunque no lo crean, es muy importante saber que si les gusta la historia, sobre todo a las novatas ya que sendo sincera, siempre esta el gusanito de la duda de si les gustará o no. Perdón por la tardanza, procuraré no tardar más! Otra vez gracias!

**Lady Tomoyo:** YA! Se esta dando la escena de celos que tanto querías jaja, y agarrte! Que Touya no es el único que mete mano en nuestra parejita estelar.

Nuevamente… **DOMO ARIGATO!!,** también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que apoyan la historia y a su escritora para seguir adelante, a los que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas (T-T, me hace tan feliz!) y también a aquellos que han puesto a esta novata como una de sus autoras favoritas (T-T, eso me hace aún más feliz!!) Igual gracias a todos los que la leen aunque no dejen review jeje. Besos!

**kalulu13 (Ya estoy pensando en otro fick… XD) (Que mala onda… si soy acaparadora T-T)**


	6. Conquistando a una reina

**N/A:** Ok, saben que la historia es mía, pero no los personajes (no todos… XD, pero si me regalan a Eriol no me enojo…) y pido muchas DISCULPAS por el enorme retraso, pero me pasa cada cosa… T-T. Se aceptan amenazas en contra de Sonomi, de Meiling, de Touya, de la autora XD, jaja, trataré de actualizar más rápido

**Advertencia: **Recuerden que esta historia esta pensada para el rango M, así que con anterioridad les diré cuando se cambiará de posición, por si hay mentes jóvenes que NO deben leer esto… (y si hay mentes grandes que lo leen… ayúdenme a escribir esa parte XD)

Escena con… O///O. Aparece un personaje que wow…

**DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA**

CAPITULO 6: Conquistando a una reina.

No podía creerlo, simplemente todo esto debía ser una vil y cruel mentira, ¿Cuánto se había esforzado para que no pasará?... pero no era ninguna clase de deidad que pudiera evitarlo… sabía que pasaría… pero… tenía que ser tan rápido?

O más claramente, ¿tenía que ser con Eriol?

-Deja de torturarte Touya, hasta tú sabes que es lo mejor-

-Lo sé Yukito, pero… ¡demonios! Llevan casi media hora encerrados y no sabemos de lo que están hablando, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- preguntó el hombre moreno a su amigo de cabello cenizo. Hace como 20 minutos que se habían separado del resto y se la pasaban deambulando de aquí a allá por los blancos pasillos de la mansión, ambos la conocían, así que no había problema.

-Muy probablemente Tomoyo le esté dando una lista de razones por las que no se debe casar con ella, tanto tiempo contigo afecta amigo je je- comentó el menor de los dos mientras trataba de seguirle el paso.

Touya gruñó, se detuvo y le dedico una ligera y nada amenazante mirada asesina –Por lo menos ella aprendió, si fuese Sakura… no quiero ni pensarlo-

-Sakura jamás aceptaría una propuesta de matrimonio, ya sabes que ella esta…-

-Lo sé, no me lo repitas-

Y sin más siguieron caminando/corriendo por los pasillos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se sentía… tan bien. Protegida, cuidada… ¿desde cuando las camas eran tan suaves y cálidas?...

Espera.

¿Cama?

¿Cuándo fue que llegó a una cama?... pero… esa no era una cama. ¡Las camas no se movían!

¡KAMI! ¡Las camas no respiraban!

-¿Qué…?-

Empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, no recordaba nada, lo último de lo que fue consiente era de que estaba rediseñando el traje de su prima para que luciera divina, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su blanco rostro porque lo había logrado, todas vestían pantalones y Sakura vestía un pantalón debajo de una falda, lo que hacía que se viera tierna, por otro lado ella había elegido un vestido, sería la perfecta excusa para no ir a ese mentado paseo junto a ese déspota arrogante…

Espera.

¡Ya recordaba!

La llegada de Touya y Yukito, las palabras del príncipe, la declaración, el rey Clow y luego… luego al príncipe diciendo que ella… que ella…

-¿Ya despertaste?- preguntó una voz varonil en su oído derecho.

¡Oh por Kami!

Tomoyo trató de levantarse, de donde quiera que estuviera recostada, y visualizar a quien ya de antemano sabía que era el dueño de esa voz, ja, como equivocarse. Puso las palmas de sus manos extendidas en la base de lo que había sido su "cama" y se impulsó lentamente para tener un panorama del lugar y de paso, gritarle unas cuantas cosas a ese principito.

Un ronco sonido la hizo estremecerse y ponerse alerta. Quiso moverse y lo hizo… pero lentamente.

El mismo sonido se repitió.

-Pequeña, si vuelves a hacer eso, no creo poder controlar más lo inevitable-

Los ojos de la amatista se abrieron cuales platos. Bajo su vista lentamente y…

¡Que se la tragara la tierra!

¡Cual cama ni que nada!

¡Tenía a Eriol debajo de ella!

¡Y ella estaba a horcadas en una parte no muy recomendable!

-¡Oh por Kami!- Tomoyo saltó como un resorte, lo que había sentido entre sus piernas era… difícil de explicar… maldita la hora en que eligió esa falda larga y ligera.

Eriol cerró sus ojos tratando de que el auto control regresara a él. Pero con un carajo, ella prácticamente se había contoneado encima de él y eso ya era demasiado para su salud mental, bendita la hora en que eligió esa falda larga y ligera.

Se sentía tan vulnerable, débil, tonta e increíblemente furiosa, sentía el instinto asesino florecer en ella, giro sobre si misma y se percató de que seguían en la sala de música, aparentemente no había nadie más ahí, y el lugar donde antes habían estado… es decir, donde el idiota ese casi se aprovecha de ella, era un sillón.

-¿Qué crees que hacías? ¡Eres un pervertido!-

El joven hombre se levanto con paso perezoso del sillón, había pasado la media hora más agradable de su vida recostado con ella entre sus brazos y bastaba con que ella misma abriera su linda boca, sus tiernos labios, y arruinara el momento.

-Simplemente velaba tu sueño-

Esa respuesta congeló la sangre de Tomoyo… "simplemente velaba tu sueño"… nunca nadie había hecho eso por ella y… ¡al carajo! ¡Él era un pervertido y punto!

-Me has faltado el respeto y exijo largarme de aquí- dijo mientras se dirigía a las puertas y trataba de abrirlas, oh, cierto, él las había cerrado… ¿Qué demonios quería?

-Estamos progresando mi bella señorita-

El sonrojo de la joven no tenía nada que ver con la vergüenza, era simple ira, ¿Por qué el la trataba así? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué era todo eso que estaba pasando?

-No me digas así, no hay esa confianza- le espetó ella.

-La hay querida, desde el momento en que me empezaste a tutear la hay-

¡Demonios! Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba llamando de tú y no de usted, arg, pero era su culpa, la había dejado con la guardia baja. De hecho Tomoyo dudaba que una mujer pudiera articular palabra después de haber despertado de entre los brazos de Hiragizawa, un sentimiento de orgullo la lleno al saberse triunfadora y no haber tartamudeado, otro desconocido sentimiento la embriago al pensar en otra mujer en su situación… pero claro, jamás lo admitiría, pues ni ella sabía que era eso…

Sonrío, era obvio que hasta ahora había notado el pequeño detalle de que lo estaba tuteando, para el fue perfecto ya que quería apresurar un poco las cosas, lástima que aún no lo había llamado por su nombre, pero tarde o temprano lo haría, de eso él mismo se encargaba.

-Lo siento su alteza, no volverá a suceder- le dijo ella con la más fría de sus miradas.

Si, lástima…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"De seguro le esta proponiendo matrimonio, esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, bueno, hubiese elegido a otra pero… ¡el punto es que eligió a una!, ya puedo verlo, mi instituto se volverá famoso, reconocido por haber educado a una reina… dinero llama dinero!" pensaba Sonomi mientras en su rostro se veía un claro síntoma de maniaca, casi parecía que soltaría una carcajada terrorífica en cualquier momento.

La dulce Rika estaba con una ligera sonrisa, estaba feliz por que la decisión del príncipe significaba que el resto de ellas podrían regresar al instituto… y por ende, con sus profesores.

Naoko por su lado pensaba que era una lástima no haber tenido tiempo para ver la amplia biblioteca, pero con suerte Tomoyo le permitiría visitarla algún día.

Con puchero, Chiharu trataba de recordar que fue lo que hizo mal… pensando también en el castigo que se le vendría encima.

Pero por sobre todas estas personas, una podía resaltar, su aura era diferente, era… era…

-¡Kawaii! ¡Tomoyo y el príncipe Eriol! ¡Esto es fabuloso! ¡Kawaii! ¡Kawaii!-

Definitivamente no había persona más feliz que ella en ese momento, habían cinco grandes razones para ello: primera, ella no se casaría y eso era en definitiva bueno, segunda, su prima Tomoyo, su casi hermana, sería reina, tercera, su parentesco con alguien de la realeza le permitiría cierta "ventaja", cuarta, había vuelto a ver a su hermano y a Yukito, y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, todos habían sobrevivido al ataque de histeria de Touya…

Parecía que el día empezaba con el pie derecho.

-No esta confirmado- declaró Meiling al ver a la castaña seguir dando brinquitos, eso era absurdo, patético, era una broma y nada más… tenía que serlo…

Si alguien sería reina sería ella, ella quien había dado su vida a ser perfecta, a ser educada para ser la esposa de un gran hombre, ella Meiling Faa quien a base de esfuerzo y diplomacia había llegado a ser la mejor estudiante y dama del prestigiado instituto "La Rose", no como Daidouji…

-Pero es lo más seguro y…- empezó a decir Sakura, ella sabía de MUY buena mano que el príncipe realmente amaba a Tomoyo.

-Sakura tiene razón- intervino Lady Sonomi –Así que de ahora en adelante más les vale a ustedes portarse a la altura de la señorita Tomoyo-

"¿Señorita Tomoyo?" pensaron todas "Bruja convenenciera…"

-Aunque claro, no lo digo para ti Sakura, tú eres de la familia, sabes que siempre te he estimado, pero sobre todo a la dulce señorita Tomoyo-

Si, bruja convenenciera.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Oh no pequeña mía, llámame Eriol, tu indiferencia me lastima más que cualquier herida de espada- le dijo mientras a paso lento se acercaba de nuevo a ella, parecía un depredador con cara de presa, un mujeriego con pinta de santo.

¡Demonios! El era tan lindo y dulce y ¡arg!… ¿acaso estaba coqueteando con ella?

¡Ja! Pues suerte…

-Yo esperaba que fuera una herida de bala, pero a veces una pide demasiado- respondió rápidamente arreglando su falda y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, si él creía que ella caería a sus pies estaba muy equivocado… bueno…

No caería a sus pies… _de nuevo._

El joven príncipe sonrío de medio lado, ¡Cuánto le encantaba esa astucia y lengua suelta que ella poseía! Sin duda no tenía problemas para mantener una conversación de clase como un desafío de manera elegante, era hábil, interesante y por demás hermosa, tuvo que admitir que sería una gran reina, pero ahora admitía también que era una gran mujer. Tanto poder en una dama era algo muy peligroso, pero por supuesto que Eriol Hiragizawa era más que temerario. Conquistaría a esa reina, no había nada más que decir al respecto.

-Tu giogia mia puedes pedirlo todo, y todo lo tendrás- le prometió mientras le regalaba una de las famosas sonrisas reales.

Tomoyo tembló de pies a cabeza, la idea de que el le ofreciese todo… eso… eso le recordaba algo, algo con lo cual defenderse y salir de ahí antes de que su cordura la traicionara.

-Usted no lo tiene todo, y creer que lo tiene no lo hace dueño de todo aquello que mire o toque, yo no soy un objeto el cual usted pueda comprar, así que no lo intente- espetó con toda la dignidad que tenía, con los puños cerrados y la cabeza bien en alto.

Eriol se sorprendió por momentos, ¿Qué él no era dueño de todo? ¡Que tontería! ¡Claro que el SI era dueño de todo!... o por lo menos lo sería muy pronto…

-Jamás intentaré comprarte pequeña- dijo mientras acortaba más la distancia, a cada paso que el daba, ella temblaba ligeramente, pero no retrocedía –No hay necesidad- "Si tu ya me perteneces" –Bastará con un beso giogia mia, para que regreses a mis brazos por tus propios blancos y suaves pies-

¡Peligro! Esa fue la única palabra que atravesó el cerebro de la amatista antes de que efectivamente sus pies reaccionaran y la hicieran moverse…

Moverse hacia la ventana la cual abrió de par en par dando un salto y saliendo de ahí a todo lo que sus zapatillas daban.

El joven hombre se quedo quieto mirando la escena… ella había huido de él, había saltado por la ventana con su falda (dejando algunas cosillas a la vista… no muchas para su pesar…) y se había largado… sólo una cosa pudo hacer con claridad…

-¡Jajajajajaja!-

La hermosa carcajada del príncipe hizo eco en el salón de música, Tomoyo aparte de demostrar que sería una gran reina, de que es una gran mujer, le había demostrado también que sería una gran amiga y compañera, estaba seguro de que nunca se aburriría estando a su lado… además era bellísima.

"!Corro vuelo me acelero! ¡Corro vuelo me acelero!" pensaba la amatista mientras seguía en su carrera imaginaria hacia su libertad, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que Hiragizawa representaba peligro para ella y ese era un riesgo completamente innecesario, tan sumida estaba en sus cavilaciones que no noto que estaba a 5 segundo de chocar con alguien…

-¡Auch!-

-Ouh-

Cero segundo de chocar con alguien.

-Lo siento, discúlpeme, sumimasen, sorry- ok, se le estaban acabando las disculpas…

-No se preocupe señorita- dijo la persona con la que había chocado… era un hombre. La joven se tensó de inmediato, estaba con un hombre, quien sabe donde (de tanto correr se perdió) y no escuchaba a nadie más.

Con un poco de miedo, pero más que nada con curiosidad, levantó la vista…

Sus ojos no estaban preparados para tan imagen.

Definitivamente era un hombre, pero parecía más bien un ángel, ataviado con un traje blanco y celeste, con montones de flores en sus manos y muchas más rodeándolo, tenía unos pétalos en su cabello debido al impacto… pero sus ojos… eran azul claro, casi similares a los de…

¡Demonios! Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese déspota arrogante sinvergüenza… también tenía que dejar de maldecir…

El hombre se le quedaba mirando tanto que hasta dolía.

-Yo, etto, me perdí- confesó ella un poco incómoda, el parecía inspeccionarla o algo…

-Es fácil perderse, es una mansión "grande", además no lleva mucho tiempo aquí, no debería salir sola- le dijo mientras se quitaba los restos de flor de su platinado cabello y se ponía a recoger algunas de las flores que se habían caído por el impacto.

Tomoyo lo ayudo a recogerlas, el hombre en sí era muy guapo, ¿de verdad él era el jardinero?, eso no parecía encajar con un porte y elegancia digno de la realeza, pero si fuese de un título tan honorable ella lo sabría, todos lo sabrían, además, nadie de la realeza se inclinaría a recoger flores…

Todos esos magnates eran unos déspotas…

¡Arg! ¡El príncipe lo es! ¡Arg! ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en él!

-No se moleste señorita, yo puedo levantarlas-

-Tonterías, fue mi culpa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

Mientras recogía las flores no dejó de sentir esa mirada sobre ella, analizándola, detalle por detalle, ¿Qué tanto le miraba?... pero era extraño, no era una mirada lujuriosa, ni con doble sentido, era una mirada de pura curiosidad… en cambio las de Hiragizawa estaban cargadas de…

"¡Basta Tomoyo!" sino terminaría regresando por su propio pie hacia ese pedante.

Y por supuesto que no lo haría, su dignidad estaba de por medio, eso y que nunca le daría la razón.

-Debería regresar a la mansión señorita Tomoyo, sino tengo ml entendido, el príncipe las llevará de paseo- dijo el apuesto hombre mientras se ponía de pie y le indicaba una dirección –Si sigue derecho por ahí llegará a la entrada principal, no debería tener ningún problema-

La amatista miró el camino con atención… ¿de verdad había caminado tanto?, se giro para darle las gracias pero…

-Muchas…- ya no estaba, había desaparecido junto con todas las flores que se habían esparcido por el basto campo…-¿pero cóm…?- ya no había nada, sólo una flor blanca apuntando hacía ella -…Gracias- terminó su primera intención y se inclinó a recoger la flor, era linda, tanto pensaba en el hombre que recientemente había conocido mientras caminaba hacia la mansión que nunca paso por su mente que él la había llamado por su nombre…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Te ves divertido hijo- mencionó el rey Clow mientras entraba a la sala de música, ya que por fin el príncipe había decidido abrirlas… y curiosamente su padre estaba a punto de hacerlo también… aja… coincidencia…

-Más que eso padre, estoy seguro, quiero hacer el anuncio del compromiso lo antes posible- dijo mientras una radiante sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro de oreja a oreja, era bella y enigmática.

Su padre lo miro con la misma diversión -¿Ella aceptó?-

-Aceptará- contestó –No tengas la más mínima duda-

Ambos Hiragizawa se veían radiantes y contentos, el mayor se preguntaba si su hijo no estaba siendo demasiado arrogante, pero bueno, era Eriol, y siempre había sido así, sólo esperaba que la dulce Tomoyo pudiese cambiarlo, estaba seguro de que esa niña era lo más cercano a un milagro en la vida de su hijo… un milagro que ojala el no fuese tan tonto como para perder… o creer que no necesitaba.

-Disculpen, sus majestades-

Ambos peliazul se giraron para ver al recién llegado, nuevamente sonrieron y le concedieron el paso.

-Yue, que alegría verte- comentó el mayor mientras le daba una palmada. El aludido hizo una reverencia y se quedo observando al más joven.

-Las conseguiste- afirmo el príncipe al ver un pétalo de rosa en el hombro del hombre de ojos celestes.

-Todas las que usted pidió-

-Deja de tratarme así Yue, sabes que eres mi amigo- dijo Eriol mientras le sonreía de manera sincera a ese que en más de una ocasión le había salvado el pellejo.

-Lo sé… su majestad-

En fin, era Yue y no cambiaría.

-Por cierto su majestad- los Hiragizawa voltearon a verlo… ¿a quien se dirigía? –Hizo una buena elección, difícil, pero muy acertada-

Ah… se refería a Eriol.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Llevaba como diez minutos frente a la gran puerta, su aspecto estaba horrible de seguro y la habían visto desaparecer junto al príncipe en dirección a un cuarto… y ahora ella muy mona entraría de buenas a primeras por la puerta principal como si nada…

Aja, no era nada sospechoso.

-No puedo hacerlo… ¿Qué diré?- se seguía estrujando el cerebro… ¿Por qué no podía pensar en algo creíble?

¡Bah! Ya que importaba…

Abrió lentamente las puertas y…

-Pero…-

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Qué le había pasado a la mansión? Estaba tapizada de flores, floreros en todas partes, un tremendo olor a naturaleza la invadió tan fuertemente que tuvo que sujetarse de la puerta… cada flor era hermosa y aparentemente de distintos lugares y jardines… Era bellísimo… irreal…

-¿Te gusta giogia mia?-

Tomoyo dirigió su vista hacia el príncipe… ¿acaso el había hecho eso?, bien, ya era hora de decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle y que había guardado, se iba a sincerar y punto. Además… ¿Qué era eso de giogia mia?

Eriol sonrió cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de su pequeña, valía oro puro y cuando la vio acercarse a él lentamente sabía que había ganado, vaya, después de todo conquistar a una reina sólo necesitaba de un par de centenares de floreros y rosas.

-Usted…- murmuró la amatista con advertencia- ¡Es un maldito arrogante!-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: que dijeron? Esta ya cayó? Jaja, pues no! Tomoyo es dura de roer muajaja, veremos los encantos de Eriol en todo su esplendor… y claro, tal vez el llegue a brillar de más y… ¡esperen!… ¿Quién es ese príncipe de otro reino que se a colado a mi historia…??????

_**DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA CAPI 5**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS (REVIEWS): **_¡Domo Arigato! A todos lo que dejan comentario y tmb a los que no XD. Todos su comentarios son hermosos y los tomo en cuenta, gracias a todos! Los quiero mucho! PROMETO SER MÁS PUNTUAL… o casi…

Lady Luna Andrews: ya ya, ya viene el tan aclamado Shaoran jaja, se que todos ya lo quieren ver, así que ya casi, solo diré una cosa, un secretito para ti ok?... TE VAS A SONROJAR CUANDO ÉL LLEGUE!!! Y no te preocupes, yo escribo y hablo horrible el español y eso que es mi lengua materna . Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Kamille - newtype: Ok, no se que es fluoxetina… pero no suena ni rico ni bueno , jaja, espero que te haya gustado este capi, y sobre lo de la flor imperial… bueno, creo que te va a shokear mucho el capitulo seis, aki entre tu y yo, se llama: Mis intereses, mi convicción (no apto para los que fácil se impresionan… ). Gracias por el apoyo! Pd: necesitará mucho más que magia , LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!!!

montblanc-hien: Kawaii!!! (Lo de Saku se pega jeje) me encanta que te guste y déjame animarte personalmente a que escribas y publiques, la verdad si da miedo, pero aquí en FanFiction todos se apoyan mucho y todos te recibiremos con los brazos bien abiertos! Tú publica y nosotros leeremos!

Cathy Kinomoto: pues me tarde… T-T, pero igual espero que te haya gustado y como crees que no tomaré en cuanta tus valiosos comentarios o que no te responderé? Si es todo un honor! Gracias por el apoyo!

littlegirl_misao: jaja, pues sufrir es poco, a Touya le espera un mini infierno XD, jaja, Oh, celebro haberte conocido! Y espero que este capi haya llenado tus expectativas, algo leve y lento… pero ya empezó a subir la temperatura XD jaja.

LyS Cosmo: Cha! Por supuesto que si, mucho más! Y más, y más… hasta que ustedes me corran , XD.

MAru-chan: Cómo crees? De hecho, gracias por seguir la lectura! Me emociona saber que hay personas nuevas que están leyendo! Bienvenida seas y espero que te siga gustando!

darthmocy: jaja, Eriol estaría celoso del mismismo aire si este pudiera hablar y decirle lo lindo que es estar siempre rondando a la amatista jaja, pues celos habrá muchos y la participación de Yukito es todavía mi secreto muajaja. XD. Por cierto: GRACIAS A TI POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!!!

Basi: , todos quieren ver a Shaoran… pero si Eriol es mi protagonista masculino T-T, jaja, ntk, ya viene!!! Jo jo jo, y sobre Touya, pues te diré que lo haré sufrir tantito… pero no se va a quedar con Yukito… no… le tengo algo mucho más malvado en mente muajaja… debo dejar de ver películas de Halloween…

angeldark2805: jaja, antes de escribir esa parte también a imaginé con lujo de detalle jaja, no creí que alguien más lo haría, pero me encanta que tú si jaja es que Touya en esa posición es fácil de vislumbrar, solo que en vez de Eriol sería Shaoran jaja. Gracias por el apoyo!

mina 4 ever: antes que nada… ya me di cuanta que no has actualizado SURFEANDO EN LAS OLAS DEL AMOR… ¬¬… me dejas con las dudad he… XD jaja, pues hagamos esto, yo actualizo, tu actualizas, llenamos FanFiction con mucho ET XD jaja y luego dominamos el mundo muajajaja ok, no, XD jaja, gracias por el apoyo!

Erianiita!: Muajaja, muajaja, mua mua muajaja… la loquera se contagia XD jaja, ntk, pues este capi tuvo 2-3 de acción… los demás tendrán muuucho más XD jaja y casi haces que me de el infarto cuando escribiste que no me perdonarías!!! T-T (kalu se va a una esquinita a hacer circulitos con el dedo…)

Lady Tomoyo: jaja, pues ya había dicho que Tomoyo creía que lo mejor era que Sakura fuese reina, y la cara de Eriol (por lo menos la que yo me imagine) no tuvo precio jaja, siiii, mucho romance, i´m promise you!

Flor Pink: si… que estarás pensando? XD jaja, recuerda que en cierta forma están chapeados a la antigua… pero con intensiones bien modernas jaja. Gracias por seguir!

Dai: Celebro tenerte en esta historia! Me alegra mucho leer a nuevos lectores (soy yo o eso suena paradójico XD) gracias por el apoyo!

maydai: muajaja, pues no es que yo sea mala ni nada (que por cierto si lo soy XD jaja) pero no le pondré las cosas tan fácil a nuestro querido Eriol… ni tampoco a la rebelde de Tomoyo muajaja, me emociona tener a una nueva lectora!!! Es tan especial y emocionante, gracias!

maring: jajaja, eres la primera persona que apoya o le tira piropo al guapísimo de Touya XD jaja, pero si, mucho romance y enruedo XD jaja, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por pasar y leer! Es tan genial leer nuevas personas y sus comentarios! Muchas gracias!

Nuevamente… **DOMO ARIGATO!!!,** también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que apoyan la historia y a su escritora para seguir adelante. Besos!

_**LA FLOR IMPERIAL**_ SE VOLVERÁ MUY INTERESANTE, LO PROMETO… SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NO APTO PARA MENTES FACILMENTE SORPENDIBLES…

**kalulu13**


	7. Dime que no

**N/A (kalulu13 te quiere aclarar que…):** Ok, saben que la historia es mía, pero no los personajes, así que absténganse de demandarme, al fin que ni dinero tengo XD jajaja.

**ANUNCIO: **Hermanas y hermanos de FF, he escuchado su pedido (ejem, ejem… amenaza más bien…) y ya mi raro cerebrito esta confabulando la historia que desean: Un SakuraXShaoran muy próximamente, nada más dejen que termine estas historias y empiezo a hacer la de esta parejita, aviso, se llamará: **Kiss Kiss Fall in LoVe!!! **(Romance/Humor/Drama)

Lamento la súper tardanza (yo no creo que realmente me esté tardando tanto…)

**Advertencia: **(el cambiaso de tema jaja) Recuerden que esta historia esta pensada para el rango M, así que con anterioridad les diré cuando se cambiará de posición, por si hay mentes jóvenes que NO deben leer esto… (y si hay mentes grandes que lo leen… ayúdenme a escribir esa parte XD)

**DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA**

CAPITULO 7: Dime que no.

¿Qué? De todas las reacciones del mundo… ¡Ella le reclamaba!

-No te entiendo pequeña, creí que te gustaban las flores- le comentó de frente al ver que ella seguía parada y con el ceño levemente fruncido tras su fuerte declaración… ¡Llamarlo maldito arrogante!, vaya pero que niña tan insolente… y tenía que admitirlo, cuanto le encantaba.

-En primer lugar, su "alteza", deje de llamarme pequeña, que ya tengo 17 años, segundo, yo jamás le di a entender a usted en ningún momento que me gustasen las flores, tercero, sin importar nada, creo que ya a quedado muy en claro que no disfruto de sus atenciones, así que por favor, se lo pido amablemente, deje de proporcionarlas-

Y tan fría como calmada, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Eriol por primera vez no reaccionó.

Quizás y sus cálculos habían salido mal, él estaba brindado cuidados de una reina, sin siquiera tomar en cuanta que Tomoyo era una princesa… hasta la boda, claro… pero por ahora era una princesa, y por lo tanto era caprichosa y mimada, él bien lo sabía, así eran sus hermanas. A Eriol le molestaba esa clase de actitudes en una mujer, pero si su pequeña tenía caprichos o deseos de mimos que él personalmente pudiese cumplir… pues bienvenidos sean.

"Es curioso que entre más me rechace, más la quiera doblegar…" pensó un poco irritado "Pero por fortuna giogia mia, entre tú y yo, quien gane seré yo… y al final tú también disfrutaras de mi victoria, de eso me encargo"

Le gustaba jugar con ella, era cierto, pero ya quería dejar esos jueguitos de niños y hacer algo más… acorde a su edad.

Observó el reloj que colgaba de una blanca pared del salón… ya era la hora del desayuno, seguro ella tenía hambre por su pequeña carrera. Suspiró y camino hacia la sal de música donde su padre y Yue lo estarían esperando.

O por lo menos así debería de ser.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Respira" se dijo mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra la puerta de su cuarto afuera en el pasillo.

Recordó perfectamente a ese hombre elegantemente vestido en medio de la sala, rodeado de flores, con esa mirada, ahí, esperando por ella…

"Es… un idiota"

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, apenas y era consiente de los pasos que daba, de las imágenes que se desarrollaban y después se estaba preguntando cómo demonios había terminada en tal o cual situación.

Aunque, después de todo, eso era normal.

Si un hombre pedía en matrimonio a una mujer, esta pocas posibilidades tenía de rechazarlo, y Tomoyo se las sabía todas…

1-Si la mujer es de una familia más rica, puede negarse.

2-Si el hombre es viudo y con familia.

3-Si el hombre es de reputación y/o título dudoso.

4-Si se le conocía a alguno de los dos una enfermedad mortal o contagiosa.

5-Si el padre de la mujer simplemente se negaba.

Y eso era todo. Desgraciadamente ella no contaba con ninguna de esas armas, Eriol era en demasía más rico que ella, era joven y soltero, no tenía ningún compromiso ni altercado, impecable línea de vida, sano hasta su último precioso cabello y… bueno, ella no tenía padre que la defendiera…

Un padre…

¿Un padre?

¡Un padre!

¡Eso era! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, tan fácil que era decirle a Touya que no se casaría con el principito y listo, además su querido primo la apoyaría, él pensaba igual que ella, todo estaba arreglado, un no de Touya y ella sería libre, bueno, técnicamente seguía siendo libre, pero entre más rápido Kinomoto arreglara todo con Hiragizawa, mejor. Después de todo, el moreno era prácticamente su tutor, su pariente masculino más cercano, y por ende, casi su padre.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, recorrió la planta de abajo y lo vio junto a Yukito sentados en unos sillones frente a frente hablando y desayunando tranquilos.

Tal vez estaban pensando en lo mismo que ella, tal vez ya habían hablado con el príncipe y lo habían solucionado todo, tal vez le dirían que era tiempo de ir a casa y olvidar todo lo ocurrido y…

-Ah, hola Tomoyo, ¿deseas comer algo?- saludó el hombre de cabello cenizo.

-Yo…yo…- ella respiraba agitada, vaya, debía dejar de correr, maldecir y pensar en cierto futuro rey… Pero eso era lo de menos, tenía que asegurarse de que Touya impidiera la boda –Touya…-

-Vas a casarte- declaró el moreno.

Tomoyo sintió sus piernas flaquear, y, por segunda vez, se desmayó.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Tan tan tatan, tan tan tatan…-canturreaba una joven castaña mientras observaba todos los vestidos que tenía con ella, seguramente Tomoyo la quería como una de las damas de honor, ¡sería maravilloso! Si su prima se volvía reina, ella tendría acceso a la gente de la realeza, podría visitar todos los reinos sin tener que hacer tanto papeleo, podría tener casas en diferentes lugares, tendría un título y sobre todo… podría hablar con los reyes y realeza de los otros reinos entre otras muchas cosas… -Lo veré, ¡después de todo lo volveré a ver!-

-¿A quién?-

-¡KYA!, por Kami, no me asustes a si Tou… ¿Qué le pasó a Tomoyo?-

El mayor Kinomoto entró al cuarto de su hermana con la amatista en brazos, la cargaba al estilo nupcial haciendo que la menor imaginara a su hermano de traje blanco en frente de un altar y… y…

Ojala Touya se case…

-Sufrió un desmayo, lo mejor es que descanse y… ¡Yo iré a matar a Eriol! ¡Por lo que sea que le haya hecho!- bramó el hombre moreno, curiosamente Tomoyo ni se movió por tanto griterío.

-Ok… primero cálmate, no creo que haya pasado nada, deja que yo me encargue de Tomoyo, ya verás que despertará sana, salva y fresca en menos de lo que canta un gallo, o yo me dejo de llamar Sakura Kino…- exclamó con la mano en el corazón y mirando hacia el techo…

-Eres bien rarita monstruo- dijo mientras colocaba a su prima en la cama.

-¡Oye!-

-En fin, cuídala, tengo que ir a hablar con Eriol-

-Hermano, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Ya la hiciste-

-¡No! ¡Otra pregunta!-

-Dime- contestó un poco irritado… "Matar, matar, matar…"

-Hermano… ¿Por qué le hablas con tanta confianza al príncipe?- bueno, nadie podía culparla por sentir esa curiosidad, era sencillamente bastante extraño el hablarle a alguien de la realeza con el nombre de pila, más si uno no era de la realeza…

-¿He?, que pregunta, Eriol fue uno de mis compañeros del instituto-

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeé!? ¡Pero si eres mayor que el por casi dos años!-

-El idiota es un genio, se adelanto unos cuantos grados, es todo- y salió de ahí, en busca de respuestas y en pro de una matanza… y no necesariamente en ese orden…

-Pero…ani, si el es un genio, no pude ser un idiota…-murmuró la castaña completamente consternada por el extraño comentario de su hermano, sin ser consiente de que una amatista se había levantado de la cama y se había vuelto a acostar al escuchar a su prima…

-Eres única Sakura…- murmuró débilmente sintiendo lagrimitas correr por su rostro… había sido una tontería pensar que Sakura la podría ayudar…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Camino a paso lento, no tenía tanta prisa… ¡la verdad si pero no lo demostraría!

-Me sorprende la tranquilidad con la que has tomado todo este asunto, Mei-

-¡Cállate Naoko! No te creas ni por un segundo que esa mal nacida puede arrebatarme lo que es mío, ya verás, el se casará conmigo, y más te vale que aún te considere para ese entonces-

Y siguieron caminando en búsqueda del príncipe… sin dirección aparente (no conocen toda la mansión )

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Fue a su oficina, ¿quiere que lo llame?-

Eriol sonrió, apenas había puesto un pie en la sala de música y Yue ya le estaba dando información que él pediría, como siempre, el albino estaba un paso adelante.

-No gracias-

El hombre de ojos celestes se acerco al más joven, su voz, siempre serena y clara, altiva y segura, ahora sonaba confusa, apagada y ligeramente ansiosa… dato que no pasó desapercibido para él, quien había vivido junto a su amo las peores cosas que le habían podido pasar.

-Ella lo rechazó- Eso no era una pregunta –Otra vez-Eso tampoco…

-Simplemente no la entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere?- lanzó la pregunta al aire, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones… el mismo donde estuvo a punto de…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere usted?-

Eriol se sorprendió por ese cambio de tema… ¿Qué era lo que él quería?, bueno, pues, fácil, quería demostrarle a todo el mundo que era digno de ser rey del mas imponente reino, que podía seguir los fijos pasos de su padre, que su palabra valía, que haría grandes cosas, que era poderoso, sabio y justo, vaya, quería demostrar que era perfecto…

No quería casi nada…

Yue, al notar el silencio de su amo, aclaró -¿Qué es lo que necesita?-

Soltó un bufido, a veces Yue era fastidioso…

¿Qué necesitaba?, veamos… nada.

¡Ah, cierto! Necesitaba una esposa para poder ser rey, eso era todo. Pero como ya la había seleccionado, ya nada le faltaba, era dueño de todo.

-¿Realmente crees que necesito algo?- preguntó ahora él, con tono de burla y superioridad, jamás había necesitado nada, siempre todo se le sirvió en bandeja de oro, y eso no iba a cambiar.

-Si-

Se quedó como piedra, ¿acaso Yue hablaba en serio?, venga, claro que hablaba en serio, era tan aburrido que no podría hacer una broma ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello, además, no estaban para bromas…

-¿Y se puede saber qué…?-

-Necesita amarse, para poder amar, sólo así conseguirá que la señorita Daidouji le ame también- contestó antes de que el príncipe terminara la pregunta.

El zafiro estaba anonadado… ¿Amarse?, ¿para amar?, ¿para que lo amaran?... vaya…vaya…

Que estupidez.

-Tomoyo me ama, es sólo que es demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo, por eso es perfecta, tiene el porte y la elegancia de una reina, por eso se casará conmigo, la amo-

El albino pudo notar lo vacío de esas palabras, claro, eran firmes, sin duda, pero había algo que faltaba, era como si su razón, mente y cuerpo las reconociera como verdades absolutas, pero como si una parte de él le dijera que eran falsas, inseguras, esa misma parte que Eriol no había puesto al decirlas… no tenían alma, corazón, estaban huecas…

Además, el príncipe se había salido por la tajante… bien, si eso quería…

-Por supuesto, te ama tanto que te ha rechazado quien sabe cuantas veces ya, ella no te ama, tú no la amas, eres sólo un niño caprichoso pidiéndole a papi el juguete más caro del aparador… pero debes entender que no todo tiene precio Eriol, así como debes darte cuanta de que ella no es una cosa, si no le demuestras que la amas, la perderás-

Ambos hombres se giraron para ver a la persona que había pronunciado tan osadas palabras…

-Bienvenida, princesa Hiragizawa- saludo el joven de plateada cabellera a la recién llegada.

Era hermosa, casi tan alta como su hermano menor, su cabello era largo y liso, de un castaño rojizo muy llamativo, tenía dos grandes rubíes por ojos, ambos desprendían travesura y coquetería a montones, traía un vestido color negro ceñido perfectamente a su cuerpo de 24 años, cargaba en su mano derecha un abaniquito con bordados japoneses, ella era tan sólo un año mayor que Eriol…

-Hermana…-siseo amenazante el zafiro.

-No me mires así, soy tu hermana y me debes respeto Eriol, además esa mirada de _vete-o-no-respondo_ no funciona conmigo y lo sabes, por cierto, yo también te extrañe, y ya que preguntas, te diré que vine a quedarme y a cerciorarme de que esta boda se lleve a cabo, ya lo creo que sí, o dejo de llamarme Nakuru Hiragi…- exclamó con la mano en el corazón y mirando hacia el techo…

-No necesito tu ayuda… que-ri-da her-ma-na-

-Tú no sabes lo que necesitas- respondió altiva y recta, la pose de una mujer que esta acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere sin importar nada ni nadie.

Eriol gruño hastiado, ¿Cuándo demonios había regresado su hermana? ¿Desde cuando Yue era tan sentimentalista? ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado Nakuru de su compromiso?...

-Oh, por cierto, gracias Yue por mantenerme al tanto, ¡eres un amor!-

…Traidor…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Ya estas despierta? ¿ya? ¿ahora sí?-

Tendría que despertarse, pero la verdad el enfrentar de nuevo cara a cara a ese Hiragizawa le ponía los pelos en punta, la sola presencia de él desprendía peligro, ansiedad, y despertaba en ella intriga, curiosidad y la misma ansiedad… él era peligroso y ella acababa de descubrir su nueva fijación hacia el peligro… estar con el era malo y bueno… era confuso, insano, era…

Tan divertido.

-Si, estoy despierta Sakura-

-¡Que bueno Tomoyo! Tienes que ir ahora mismo con Touya, ¡Te dejará viuda!- exclamó la castaña con tono melodramático y con verdadera preocupación.

-¿¡Viuda!? ¡Pero no somos nada!- pegó el grito en el cielo –Ah…- suspiró mientras se acomodaba en la cama, ya que había permanecido recostada mientras Sakura estaba de pie esperando que abriese los ojos -¿Por qué lo apoyas nee-chan? ¿acaso crees que esta bien que el príncipe ande diciendo que me casaré con el sin siquiera preguntármelo? ¿Estas de su lado? ¿Por qué?-

La castaña se acerco a la cama, tomo asiento junto a su prima y le acaricio la cabeza como si la amatista fuese una pequeña e indefensa niña, igual como Tomoyo la acariciaba cuando ella (casi siempre) estaba asustada.

-No tienes opción Tomoyo- le susurró débilmente, pero al ver el rostro de la aludida aclaró- él te ama, se le nota, ¿viste lo que hizo en la recepción? ¡Hizo lo mismo en todos los lugares en los que has estado! Si no me crees, ve a la cocina, al comedor, a la sala de música y…-

Tomoyo ya no escuchó más, el sólo mencionar la sala de música le trajo vividos recuerdos de su más intimo acercamiento al joven Eriol… no era tonta, pero si inexperta, aún así fue completamente capaz de distinguir aquella gran diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, eso le hizo empezar a pensar más de lo que ella hubiese querido…

Él no la amaba, la deseaba… y eso era todo…

Pero, también dijo que sería la reina perfecta…

Así estaban las cosas, quería una compañera que cumpliera con sus expectativas, que le obedeciese, que estuviera siempre al lado de él, pero ella, Tomoyo, no sería esa mujer… el matrimonio no fue hecho para ella, así como no lo fue para su madre quien quedó viuda cuando la pequeña Tommy tenía solo 3 años, el tiempo se encargó de llenar de tristeza el joven corazón de su madre y terminó por matarla… y dejarla a ella sola…

No, no repetiría esa historia.

Así se fuera a la horca por desobedecer el capricho del mentado príncipe.

-… ¿Tomoyo, me escuchas?-

La aludida despertó y observó a su prima que la veía con sonrisa pícara, no entendió por que hasta que dirigió su vista a la puerta, donde parado, de frente, se encontraba la persona más importante del mundo…

-Espero no interrumpir nada, señoritas- mencionó el hombre desde su posición.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Sakura levemente sonrojada y atropelladamente.

-Que alegría- habló de nuevo el hombre –Hija, hay alguien que seguramente quiere hablar contigo en tu habitación, deberías ir- le habló a Tomoyo, la cual ni protestó y se dirigió a su alcoba.

Después de todo, nadie desobedecía al rey Clow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Matar, matar, matar…"

-Con esa aura en realidad das miedo, Touya-

-Tsk, no me importa Yuki, ¡maldición!, ¿Dónde se escondió ese niñato?-

Tenía como 5 minutos buscándolo y la desesperación rápidamente había aparecido en él, nunca había sido muy paciente que digamos y en realidad no pensaba hacerlo ahora… pero…

-Aun así, te noto más…am… alerta…- comentó el joven de anteojos.

Y era verdad, desde hace un buen rato no se había quitado esa sensación de peligro, amenaza, como si algo de repente le fuera a caer del cielo y lo tratase de matar o…

-¡Touya-kun! ¡Corazón! ¡Cielo! ¡Cuánto te amo! ¿Me extrañaste?-preguntó la joven que se le había colgado al cuello y amenazaba con romper el equilibrio que lo mantenía en pie.

-Señorita Nakuru, no creo que…-

-¡Arg! ¡Suéltame!-

-Mouuuu, pero Touya-kun, ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a tu futura esposa? Por cierto, ya que nuestros "hermanitos" van a casarse, ¿no te parece que tu y yo deberíamos casarnos antes? Es decir, ¡somos mayores!- exclamó la joven Hiragizawa mientras soltaba el cuello del moreno y a cambio aferraba uno de sus brazos.

Touya se quedó de piedra ¿casarse con esa loca? ¡ni loco! -¿Qué dices? Además, que yo recuerde tu estabas de viaje buscando marido…- le dijo con seriedad mientras una sonrisa torcida se asomaba en su rostro – y por cierto ¿Qué te hace pensar que aún sigo soltero?-

Ahora Nakuru se quedó de piedra, Touya era, en sí, perfecto, moreno, alto, fuerte y de fracciones bellas, y si una estúpida había osado llevarlo al altar, que se diera por muerta, ya que la única que tendría el derecho de ponerlo frente al padre sería ella misma, nadie más…

-Pues, para empezar el hecho de que no llevas anillo, y que tú me amas a mí- contesto altiva.

Ninguno de los dos notó que hace tiempo Yukito se había ido, dejando a la "parejita" conversar.

-No me casaría con una mujer que anda en busca de otro- le espetó.

La joven se quedó quieta… acaso… ¿eran celos?

-Sinceramente, quería olvidarme de ti- le confesó ella con la mirada gacha- Intentaba buscar a alguien que pudiera arrancarte de mi, alguien, con tus mismos ojos… tu misma presencia…- no se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

El mayor Kinomoto la miro sin moverse - ¿Y lo encontraste?- le preguntó.

Ella bajo aún más su cabeza… ¿Cómo decirle?, ¿Cómo contarle?...

-Dime- le apuró el.

Lentamente alzó su rostro, ambos se vieron por lo que parecían siglos, y eran en realidad solo breves espasmos de tiempo…

-Yo…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Abrió lentamente su puerta, esperó hasta que el rey y su prima bajaron al primer piso. Con un temblor en su mano la puerta fue cediendo, sabía quien estaba adentro, no era necesario ser una genia, y aunque la casa era técnicamente de él, le molestaba que estuviera en su cuarto.

-¿Estas si te gustan?-

Escuchó la pregunta apenas había dado un paso dentro, se quedó paralizada al ver el tapizado de su alcoba… flores, hermosas flores, lilas, violetas, rosas azules… todas sus favoritas… y en el centro de su cuarto, en la cama, un apuesto joven sentado.

-Creí… que dejaría sus atenciones para conmigo-

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ¿Qué era lo que realmente le pasaba a esa niña? ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptaba los regalos de él, se ponía feliz y se tiraba a sus brazos? Bueno, las demás mujeres se tiraban a sus brazos sin regalos, ¿Por qué ella no?

-Deberás irte acostumbrando giogia mia-

Mas que una promesa, o un cumplido, Tomoyo lo tomó como una amenaza, era obvio que él no se detendría en su intento de convertirla en su esposa, pero ella jamás se doblegaría ante él, jamás lo vería como su esposo, jamás iría al altar por su propio pie, jamás lo amaría… era una promesa… o dejaba de llamarse Tomoyo Daidouji, y los Daidouji nunca retroceden a su palabra.

-¿Qué quiere su alteza?-

Eriol meditó lentamente la pregunta, al verla ahí, de pie con el cabello levemente desordenado, su ropa algo movida… bueno, le venían muchas ideas de lo que quería _hacerle_, y ese pensamiento lo turbó un poco, había visto a la amatista como su esposa, como reina, como compañera e incluso levemente como mujer… pero ahora, se daba cuenta de que en realidad la deseaba, de que algo dentro de él la reclamaba como suya, y de lo fácil que era imaginársela con las mejillas sonrojadas, con una leve capa de sudor en su frente, con su cuello expuesto, el cabello revuelto, la mirada brillante, sus labios entre abiertos y susurrando quedamente… "Eriol…"

Su corazón latió vertiginoso, sintió algo extraño en su estómago… ¿gusanos o mariposas?, lo que sea se movía…

¿Acaso eso era lo que los demás llamaban… amor?

Bah… tonterías.

-Vamos de paseo, tal cual quedó arreglado en la mañana- tras sus palabras salió del cuarto procurando no tocarla, lo que recién había pensado lo traía confundido, y tal vez un paseo con el aire libre lo ayudaría a aclararse, aunque… un paso a solas con ella… ¡demonios! Si salían los dos solos, no podría prometer regresarla tal cual había salido…-Irá también tu prima- le dijo, así por lo menos se lo pensaría mejor teniendo testigos.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, estaba analizando la extraña actitud del príncipe… pero sin ser consiente estaba caminando en búsqueda de su hermana para seguir las indicaciones de Eriol…

¿Seguir sus indicaciones? Realmente algo malo pasaba con ella y con el… pero la curiosidad era más fuerte.

Sakura en cuanto la vio la sujetó y la obligó a comer algo antes de salir, la castaña era sin duda la más emocionada de todos. Tomaron una carruaje y salieron en dirección a una pequeña colina, en cuanto llegaron bajaron y caminaron lentamente disfrutando del paisaje, o por lo menos lo hacia Sakura, ya que el príncipe parecía estar pensando en algo realmente importante y Tomoyo lo observaba con curiosidad y prevención. Aún así, aunque ambos estaban abstraídos en otras cosas, el hecho de que Eriol ayudara a subir personalmente a Tomoyo a la carruaje no pasó desapercibido para ella, ni tampoco cuando cada cierto tiempo ambos se observaban pensando que el otro no se daba cuenta, vamos ¡hasta había observado cuando él bajo a Tomoyo del carruaje y permanecieron con las manos sujetadas todo un minutote!

De repente sintió que estaba haciendo un mal tercio… de lejos ambos parecían una pareja muy enamorada… aunque de cerca solo se veía a un hombre pensativo y a una mujer cuidando su guardia.

-Saben, tal creo que yo me regresaré a la mansión, tengo algo que hace…-

Pero la castaña no pudo terminar su excusa para irse y dejarlos solos, ya que un galopeo fuerte y un rechinar de caballo los alertó haciendo que los tres se giraran para poder apreciar a un caballo negro pura sangre que se veía desafiante, pero más impresionante era aún si jinete, un hombre joven de tez ligeramente bronceada con el seño fruncido, ataviado de ropaje negro con decorado rojo, era musculoso y de fracciones finas, bellos ojos y cabello rebelde, su sola presencia desprendía virilidad y peligro, su mirada penetró a los tres jóvenes que estaban de pie…

-Creo que mi suposición era cierta… estas tierras son tuyas, Hiragizawa- dijo el hombre con voz fuerte y calma.

Tomoyo tembló levemente, ese hombre se veía demasiado hostil… todo lo contrario a su Eriol… ¡es decir! ¡al príncipe Hiragizawa!, Eriol por su parte sonreía tranquilo, y Sakura se había ocultado tras su prima para observar al recién llegado desde una posición segura.

-Exacto, sabes lo que ocurre si interrumpes en mis tierras sin invitación, ¿verdad? ¿príncipe de Akai Tsuki?- preguntó Eriol divertido, al ver el ceño fruncido del aludido.

-Lo sé, ¿tu padre pondrá el castigo?-

-No tiene porque enterarse, además, no será un castigo, más bien un favor, ¿serías tan amable de llevar a la señorita Kinomoto hasta su hermano? Al parecer esta cansada y no me agrada la idea de que vaya sola, sabiendo que hay curiosos por los alrededores-

El príncipe del reino de la Luna Roja volvió a fruncir su ceño, ser niñero… odiaba eso, observó a las dos mujeres, una lo miraba con precaución y curiosidad, la otra lo observaba con miedo y cierto grado de admiración. Se bajó del caballo, haciendo ondular su capa negra, se acerco hacia la primera mujer, tomo su mano y la miro fijo – Será un placer transportarla- le dijo como no queriendo la cosa, y justo cuando se iba a inclinar a besar la mano se sintió paralizar, alzando la vista y observó a Eriol rodeando la cintura de la joven de forma posesiva.

-Te presento a mi prometida, Tomoyo Daidouji-

El príncipe de tez bronceada sonrío torcidamente – Entiendo- así que se giro para observar a la castañita que se había alejado un poco de la escena –Estará segura conmigo- dijo antes de tomar su mano y besarla.

Sakura estaba roja a más no poder… ¿Cuánto había soñado con ese momento? ¿Con él? Sus piernas temblaron y no se pudo mover…

-Cuídala- dijo Eriol mientras aferraba más su agarre a la amatista y comenzaron a caminar en otra dirección.

El aludido observó a los dos partir y después se giro para observar a la pequeña que lo miraba completamente ida.

-Andando- dijo el mientras le ofrecía su brazo a la joven y con su otra mano tomaba las riendas del caballo, la joven muy sonrojada se aferró a el… ni siquiera pensó en que él era un príncipe y que ella era solo una humana más...

-Si- contesto ella- Si, Shaoran…-susurró.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Kya! Li-kun! Se que me tarde… sorry… les aviso que en el capi ¿?… etto… bueno, ya verán…

_**DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA CAPI 6**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS (REVIEWS): **_¡Domo Arigato! A todos lo que dejan comentario y tmb a los que no XD. Todos su comentarios son hermosos y los tomo en cuenta, gracias a todos! Los quiero mucho! PROMETO SER MÁS PUNTUAL… o casi…

**Kamille - newtype****:.:.:Flor Pink:.:.:****angeldark2805****:.:.:****montblanc-hien****:.:.:andrea:.:.:Lady Tomoyo:.:.:****maring****:.:.:****mina 4 ever****:.:.:****darthmocy****:.:.:****maydai****:.:.:littlegirl_misao:.:.:****LyS Cosmo****:.:.:Dai:.:.:****Lady Luna Andrews****:.:.:****ziitah-TxE-**

Nuevamente… **DOMO ARIGATO!!!,** también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que apoyan la historia y a su escritora para seguir adelante. Besos!

_**LA FLOR IMPERIAL**_ perdón… actualizaré muy pronto

**kalulu13 **(kalulu merece tu opinión?)


	8. Bésame sin miedo

Guárdense los tomates, no los desperdicien en mí, a como esta la crisis no vale la pena que me los tiren o si? XD

**N/A (kalulu13 te quiere aclarar que…):** Ok, saben que la historia es mía, pero no los personajes, así que absténganse de demandarme, al fin que ni dinero tengo XD jajaja.

**ANUNCIO: **Un SakuraXShaoran muy próximamente, nada más dejen que termine estas historias y empiezo a hacer la de esta parejita, aviso, se llamará: **Kiss Kiss Fall in LoVe!!! **(Romance/Humor/Drama)

_**Lamento la súper tardanza**_

**Advertencia: **Recuerden que esta historia esta pensada para el rango M, así que con anterioridad les diré cuando se cambiará de posición, por si hay mentes jóvenes que NO deben leer esto… AUNQUE ALGUNOS QUIEREN YA LA "ESCENA", OTROS NO QUIEREN QUE SE CAMBIE EL RANGO…

**RANGO T o RANGO M…¿Cuál de los dos prefieren? ¿cambiamos o seguimos así?????**

OoOoOoOoSé que me he tardado, pero hay una razón tras eso, lo diré así: **DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO.**oOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoSi se encuentran esta u otra de mis historias en algún otro lugar, avísenme si? Gracias!!!!!!oOoOoOoOoOo

**Especial: SxS.**

.

.

.

**DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA**

CAPITULO 8: Bésame sin miedo.

Los vio alejarse como si fuesen un espejismo, de repente se sintió caminar en sentido contrario y su vista cambió de panorama, ahora solo veía al frente un camino que prometía naturaleza y tranquilidad. Se sentía en un letargo confuso, se percató de que la sostenían del brazo y de la cintura… y por primera vez eso el gustó.

-¿Quieres que regresemos?- le susurró una voz cerca del oído, era baja, profunda, masculina y sensual… tan suave…

Ella no respondió, simplemente se aferró al brazo que la sostenía y siguió caminando.

Eriol entendió. En realidad esperaba que ella soltara un grito y que se alejara llamándolo "pervertido", "atrevido", o cualquier cosa debido a que ambos se encontraban solos ahora caminando hacia una colina hermosamente rodeada de rosales, todo parecía perfecto, si claro no tomaba en cuenta sus hormonas disparadas que le decían que tirara a Tomoyo al pasto y se le echara encima… ja, ella tenía razón… menudo príncipe resultó ser.

Pero siendo sincero, Eriol poseía el porte y la distinguida educación de su clase… pero no la usaba. Las únicas veces en que hacia gala de sus modales era cuando estos eran estrictamente necesarios, en presentaciones y demás, pero cuando quería algo, y como futuro rey acostumbrado a tener lo que quería, no le importaba usar cualquier método para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Y el quería a la amatista, punto.

Ella era misteriosa, madura e infantil, tímida y salvaje, delicada y fuerte, tenía manías y obviamente no sabía distinguir una buena oportunidad (entiéndase pedazo de carne sexy alias Eriol) cuando lo veía al frente. Pero le encantaba. Ver esas facetas en ella y querer descubrir más y más y… el tenerla ahora tan dócil entre sus brazos, sentir su calidez a través de la ropa, el dulce abrazo en el que se encontraban… era perfecto y…

-¡No puedo creerlo!-

El grito de ella lo descolocó un segundo, ahí estaba, tal cual lo había previsto.

-Tomoyo…-

-¿¡Cómo pudo!?-

-Calma, no te haré nada, yo…-

-¿Usted qué?- espetó ella alarmada -¡Sakura esta sola, indefensa con un hombre! ¡Un hombre! ¡Tenemos que ir por ella, quien sabe que bajezas le hará ese pervertido a mi dulce Sakura!-

Ok, eso no se lo esperaba…

-Shaoran jamás tocaría a tu primita, tranquilízate querida- la joven amatista estaba que perdía los estribos, no podía creerlo, ¿en que momento pasó todo que ni cuenta se dio? ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?, y como si los dioses la escucharan o maldijeran, un rayo de los últimos que daba el sol iluminó el precioso rostro de Eriol…

-¡Es su culpa!-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Si no fuese tan lindo no me habría distraído y…! y… ¡olvídelo!-

El hombre casi deja caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo… ¿ella había dicho que él…? ¡Lo dijo!

-¿Con que lindo he?- pregunto mientras la colocaba frente a él y la sujetaba más firmemente, acercándose… -¿Te costó mucho admitirlo?- malicia, malicia pura en su cara masculina perfectamente pincelada a base de dioses griegos…

La joven casi alucinaba, ¡Kami!, tanta belleza, sensualidad, misterio y elegancia junta debía ser inhumano… ¿no era acaso suficiente con todo el poder que poseía su apellido y con toda la arrogancia innata en el, sino que le daban bases? ¡Rayos! ¡El hombre debería irse al infierno, por ser pecadoramente varonil!

-Es usted tan…- decía ella, apenas, mientras lo veía acercarse más y más y…-Tan, tan…- sintió las piernas flaquear y como el prácticamente la mantenía alzada del suelo a unos pocos centímetros –Tan insufrible…- terminó al fin.

-Lo sé- le respondió el mientras ambos labios empezaban a rozarse, era un tacto ligero y casto, electrizante y apremiador –Así te encanta- dijo antes de tomar el labio inferior de ella y succionarlo levemente –Tomoyo…- le susurró en medio de la caricia.

Y ella, ella ya no reaccionaba.

Estaba tiesa… su primer beso, siempre había pensado en como sería, había declarado que no se casaría, pero eso no significaba que no le gustasen los hombres, tenía curiosidad, deseos, quería divertirse y experimentar, pero también estaban las reglas de la sociedad y sobre todo, su miedo y completa falta de experiencia.

Pero ahí estaba, en brazos de un casanova, un Don Juan, un tenorio, un conquistador, el maldito perfecto espécimen de hombre soñado por toda mujer que acariciaba sus labios y los masajeaba con su boca de manera lenta y exquisita… y eso era nuevo.

Hasta para él.

Eriol no sabía por que razón su beso era suave, era como si tuviera miedo a que ella se asustara y lo rechazara _otra vez_ en pleno suceso, no podía besarla con toda la necesidad que sentía por ella, sí, necesidad, porque deseaba poder beber todo lo que ella tuviera, quería darle y tomar todo, pero debía ser delicado, era ella inexperta, el lo sabía, y lo recordaba.

Verla era tan gratificante, escucharla era maravilloso, pero besarla, acariciar su piel, sus labios… ¡era la gloria! Era deliciosa, suave, tenía una fragancia a lilas y fresas que lo hacia alucinar, querer más y más, pero quería ir lento, que ella lo disfrutara como él, sorprendentemente le importaba el otro lado de la moneda, sabía que si ella no sentía esa explosión de dulces gratificaciones en su ser él tampoco lo haría, así que se dedico a besar con paciencia, saborear todo y dar todo.

Y sinceramente, esa suavidad, esa ternura, le gustaba. ¿Por qué?

Por primera vez en su vida él lo vio claro.

Ese era _su _primer beso. El_ primer_ beso, de _ambos._

Y entendió una cosa, ella era frágil, demasiado.

Tenía que protegerla, esos labios, ese cuerpo, esos ojos, esa voz y esa actitud tan madura e infantil, sus suaves manos aferrándose a sus antebrazos, sus tímidas respuestas… ¡su lengua tocando inocentemente la suya!, no, no podía someter a la pequeña a un matrimonio con un hombre como él, un hombre que solo conocía el sexo y no el amor…

Pero también, si ella no estaba con él… entonces no estaría con nadie más.

Por que ella era suya.

_Suya_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La cara de perfecta boba nadie se la iba a quitar en un buen rato.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

Sakura prácticamente dio un brinco al escuchar la voz ruda y grave del hombre que "casi" la estaba abrazando al llevarla montada en su caballo… _justo delante de él._

-He… si, si, lo siento- se disculpó sin mirarlo a la cara, obvio jamás la alzaría al saber que estaba roja hasta la punta de sus cabellos, sentía la sangre acumulada en su cabeza, el recuerdo de cuando lo vio por primera y única vez jamás la abandonaría…

Por todos era conocida la mala fama de toda la dinastía de la Luna Roja, mujeres frías y manipuladoras eran las que ascendían a la corona, las hijas nacían ramificadas a sus madres, pero los hijos, los hombres…

Ojala y se apiadasen de los seres vivos.

Guerreros a sangre fría, asesinos a diestra y siniestra, perfectas máquinas de pelea, sublimes gigantes y aterradores, así eran todos los machos de la realeza de ese reino, así habían sido, así serían… así se suponía debían ser…

Hasta que, sin previó aviso, nació _él._

Era grande, fuerte, perfecto en el campo de batalla, hermoso por donde se viera… si, era todo eso y más.

Shaoran Li, heredero al trono de Akai Tsuki, era en pocas palabras un _buen hombre._

Tenía un concepto diferente a sus antecesores, Li quería que el reino no se manejara bajo la sombra del miedo y la incertidumbre, él quería un lugar donde la tierra se trabajase de forma honesta, donde la violencia no fuese requerida como aire vital, Li quería un reino funcional y digno, un reino como el de la Luna Azul. Además, Shaoran podría ser rudo, fiero, pero con las mujeres… era… _dulce._

O por lo menos con las pocas mujeres que han convivido con él, su madre y sus cuatro hermanas.

Ah, y Sakura.

-No te disculpes- le dijo al tiempo que trataba de ver su rostro, ella aparentemente no le daría el gusto –No te voy a lastimar- le dijo algo irritado, sabía lo que la gente decía de él, que era un bárbaro igual que su padre, era lógico que esa señorita le tuviese miedo.

-No le temo- murmuró ella por lo bajo, aún así el joven príncipe le escuchó.

-Poco me importa- contestó de manera fría, que ella no le temiese no le iba a conmover, muchas mujeres se han acercado a él altivas y orgullosas, despampanantes ofreciéndose como dignas esposas. Puras brujas arpías.

Igual que su _honorable_ madre, que sus _queridas_ hermanas.

-Pe-pe-pero es cierto, yo, no le temo- le aseguró alzando su mirada, sin rastro de aquel sonrojo, convencida y firme de sus palabras.

El joven hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos de sol fundidos en oro la observó atentamente, ella era tan diferente a todas las hembras que había conocido, tenía cara de niña, ojos grandes y expresivos, el cabello corto hasta el cuello, la piel de ella se veía suave y tibia… tan diferente… todo lo que el conocía eran ojos pequeños y astutos, piel fría y lisa, cabello exageradamente largo y liso, jamás había visto algo como ella… tan inocente, tan pura, tan…

-¿Eres de este reino?-

La pregunta la atrapó desprevenida, aún perdida en el mar dorado de los ojos masculinos, con quien sabe que energía logró responder –N-no, soy de la Luna Blanca-

Shaoran mostró una sonrisa ladeada, tanto macabra como hermosa al momento en que detenía su caballo.

-Por supuesto- dijo él, atrapando la mirada curiosa de ella –No tienes la altivez de una mujer de mi reino, no posees el misterio y la sabiduría de una mujer de Aoi Tsuki- comentó.

Tales palabras claramente tuvieron efecto y milagrosamente la cara de boba desapareció –Lo-lo lo siento- Sakura rápidamente trajo a su memoria dos chicas de dichas tierras que sentía la opacaban –Sé que no tengo la seguridad de Meiling ni su presencia, también que no poseo un aura intrigante, dulce y madura como Tomoyo… pero… pero…-

Al saber que ella no iba a continuar debido a que nuevamente le prohibía la visión de su rostro, el decidió hablar –No conozco a la señorita Meiling de la que hablas, pero si es de mi reino te creo, y sobre la señorita Tomoyo, bueno, es indudable que es hermosa, que posee porte, gracia, dulzura, misterio…-

La lista hubiese seguido de no ser porque ella alzó el rostro, con la mirada brillante, entre la ira y las lágrimas.

-¡Basta!- el grito fue tan desgarrante que Li reforzó el agarre de las riendas, haciendo la prisión de sus brazos más fuerte –Yo… estoy consiente de todo eso, se que jamás podré compararme con…-

-No- la cortó él –No puedes compararte con ella-

La pequeña castaña sintió su corazón se rompía lentamente, la forma tan firme y sincera con que él había dicho todo era terriblemente dolorosa, ella se había enamorado de él el primer y único día que lo vio en las calles de una famosa ciudad de Akai Tsuki, cuando su padre había sido contratado ahí para quien sabe qué, la verdad no lo recordaba… ¡Tenía 4 años!. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que había conocido al heredero de ese reino… y que se enamoró de él.

Y ahora, prácticamente le estaba tirando en cara todas las virtudes y bellezas de las que carecía… en realidad se las estaba tirando a la cara, puesto que estaban frente a frente.

-Realmente careces de muchas cosas-

¡Basta! ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Acaso no era conciente de que todo era tan ofensivo? ¿O quizás de alguna manera se percató de sus sentimientos y simplemente la hacia sufrir?... pero… ¡El no era malo!, no lo era… ¿verdad?

-No posees astucia- Ya no… ya no más –Maldad, crueldad, mentiras, hipocresía, arrogancia-

Si Sakura no se hubiese tapado los oídos habría escuchado. Obviamente Shaoran arregló el problema, de forma casi brusca la hizo moverse de modo que ella quedara atrapada en un firme abrazo, olvidando las riendas, olvidando todo, solo la abrazó.

-No buscas poder- aún con los ojos húmedos ella puso atención, más que nada por que él clavaba su mirada en ella, tratando de desmentirse –No hay en ti rastro de falsedad- cuando la mano de él tomo su mejilla y alzó aún más su rostro _definitivamente_ puso atención –No puede haber nada malo en ti, jamás te vuelvas a comparar mujer, nadie puede tener esa inocencia en sus ojos mezclados con magia-

-Príncipe Li…-

-¿Por qué no me temes?- le interrumpió él, aparentemente olvidando las hermosas cosas que había dicho.

-Yo jamás podría…- pero él la volvió a interrumpir.

Con un ardiente beso.

La mano que había estado en la mejilla femenina se había deslizado hasta la barbilla, alzándola más y dándole el ángulo perfecto para presionar sus varoniles labios contra los de ella, se movía rápido, frenético, su lengua hacia caricias y presión sobre ella para que al fin abriese su boca e invadirla por completo. La sintió responder de forma tardía, la sintió temblar pegada a su cuerpo, y muy a su pesar, de forma sorprendente por dos razones, se separó de ella.

Al notar que aún temblaba una sonrisa torcida sin felicidad se plasmó en su rostro.

-¿Ahora me temes?-

La respuesta de ella rompió toda muralla de frialdad que pudo haber tenido.

Ella lo beso.

Fue lenta, suave, simplemente poso por segundos su labios con los de él regalándole un suspiro.

-Jamás podría temerle a la persona que amo-

La mirada del ambarino bien podría haber asustado a cualquiera, una flama destellaba en sus ojos que se clavaban y perdían en las dos ojos verdes que brillaban de amor, si, amor.

Lejos de asustarse, ella se sonrojó.

Porque había dicho que lo amaba.

Porque había expuesto sus sentimientos al fin.

Porque seguían abrazados sin nada de por medio.

Y ¡porque lo había besado!

-¿Me amas?- cuestionó con una cara que a la chica se le antojó, mucho más que antes, volver a besar.

Las duras fracciones de hombre habían dado paso a las de un niño, uno que ansiaba un regalo en navidad y que al mismo tiempo temía aún al monstruo bajo su cama, aún cuando sabía que no existía.

-Si, le amo-

Y él la volvió a besar, sabedor de que las dos cosas que lo habían hecho separarse la última vez ya no se interpondrían, de hecho, le impulsaban por más.

Ya no se detendría por confusión de disfrutar el beso.

Ni porque era inapropiado besar a una señorita que no fuese su esposa o prometida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No podía abrir sus ojos, ¿Cuántas veces sus labios se habían separado para, en menos de un segundo, reiniciar el beso?

Había escuchado de besos largos, pero ese beso de casi dos horas definitivamente se estaba pasando.

Llámenlo loco, tonto, romántico, absurdo e incluso podrían decir hasta que apenas había descubierto el significado de un beso.

No le importaba.

Estar así, con ella, compartiendo el aire, el tiempo, el aliento, era delicioso.

-Yo…- apenas podía hablar, ¿y que le diría?, desde que lo vio no hizo más que insultarlo, retarlo, rechazarlo, y ahora estaba ahí prácticamente devorándoselo, casi se lo podía imaginar, la cara de autosuficiencia y burla que le daría antes de decirle: sabía que caerías, nadie puede resistírseme.

Eriol abrió sus ojos, la primera imagen que tuvo fue la de la amatista con los parpados cerrados, el rostro entero a su disposición, las mejillas rosas, los labios húmedos y rojos, entregada a él.

-Pequeña, _por favor_, cásate conmigo-

Tomoyo veía todo borroso cuando sus ojos captaron la luz del medio día y la cara de Eriol en primer plano.

Todo en el era perfecto, demasiado.

El joven príncipe sabía algo que era contundente, quería a Tomoyo, la quería a su lado, siempre, no la tocaría, no podía darse el lujo de llegar a lastimarla, pero aparentemente los besos no le hacían nada mal, así que si lo máximo que podía alcanzar era un beso, pues entonces bien, se casaría con ella para besarla a diario y mantenerla segura, protegida y feliz a su lado.

Porque la quería, sin condición.

Había algo en ella que despertaba su lado sensible y sobre-protector.

Había algo en el que despertaba su lado apasionado y soñador. Tardó un segundo en responder, por su mente pasaron imágenes de lo que podría ser su vida al lado de ese hombre frente a ella, todo parecía hermoso, se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos pero es que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Por primera vez dejo su lado realista, su vena obstinada, su miedo a la soledad.

Se entregó de lleno a un sueño.

Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto y dejarse llevar por el destino que la impulsaba a estar al lado de el.

Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto y poder dominar el deseo que lo abrasaba con las sencillas miradas de ella.

-Si, acepto-

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas de la autora**: Me tomo horrores hacer tanta escena de besos, pura miel, ¡Yuk!, se que ustedes pueden ayudarme a mejorar (venga, siendo sincera se que se están riendo T-T… ¡imagínense las escenas de cama! NO, MEJOR NO SE IMAGINEN NADA… pervertids...XD jaja)

_**DUEÑO DE TODA TIERRA CAPI 7**_

Bienvenidos todos los que acaban de llegar (XD) y mucho éxito a todos los que tienen historias publicadas y por publicar, siento sin no me he pasado a leer y dejar review, pero la verdad es que he estado súper ocupada y me duele mucho no poder disfrutar con ustedes de sus historias (que la verdad están muy buenas y me dan envidia XD, de la buena he!)

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS (REVIEWS): **_¡Domo Arigato! A todos lo que dejan comentario y tmb a los que no XD. Todos su comentarios son hermosos y los tomo en cuenta, gracias a todos! Los quiero mucho! Ya no prometeré nada XD. Los problemas me atormentan… tengo exámenes y exámenes y sospecho que se reproducen con mi temor XD jaja.

.

oOoOo-**La criticona**-(llámame loca… que tu nick no era otro? XD)oOoOo-**hoshiharu**-oOoOo-**darthmocy**-oOoOo-**Lady Tomoyo**-oOoOo-**ziitah-TxE-**-oOoOo-**angeldark2805** -oOoOo-**lfanycka**-oOoOo-**montblanc-hien**-oOoOo-**Flor Pink**-oOoOo-**littlegirl_misao**-oOoOo-**Boggartt**-oOoOo-**Mina 4 ever**-oOoOo-**ampiria**-oOoOo-**Shassha**-oOoOo- **InuAlan Clow U**-oOoOo-

Nuevamente… **DOMO ARIGATO!!!,** también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que apoyan la historia y a su escritora para seguir adelante. Besos!

**kalulu13**

**pd: **Para la chica que se plagio la historia, si te vas a plagiar una… tan siquiera elige una buena! XD.


End file.
